A Second Chance For Happiness
by Meisalliam and MCross
Summary: When little Legolas is found by patrols there are several weird things going on. And where did those bruises come from. Posted once before but reworked
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: they are not ours, as much as we wish they were.

Chapter one

The wind howled around the barren trees, making those present shiver. It was cold and wet. It was the last month of the year and the lack of leaves on the trees only made the area look more forlorn than ever.

Rain fell in icy sheets, drops were picked up every now and then and the wind threw them around like mini projectiles.

It was most certainly not the perfect day to be out in. The Patrol, who was on their way back to Rivendell, had all agreed that they needed to find shelter and fast.

This winter had been hard, with autumn falling earlier than ever and ending almost as soon as it had started. Snow had fallen early, covering the world with its beauty. Thankfully the rain had seen to that snow fall. The rain was icy enough to make one think that snow would be falling once again all too soon.

The small group made its way through this rain with heads down and ears stretched in case of ambush. Luckily there was a cave nearby that was used for just this emergency. The cave held provisions of dry foods and wood so that they could make a fire.

Soon the small area was alive with the crackle of fire and light. Chatter soon filled the air as the Elves settled in for the night. One look at the sky was enough to tell them that the rain was in for the remainder of the day. Even though it was only mid afternoon, it could easily be mistaken for night, it was that dark.

It had been decided by the patrol leader, Calenthol that they would take no chances and have watches over night. He also set out patrols to stake out the surrounding area. You could never be too careful after all.

His Elves ribbed him good naturedly about his being so careful, although deep down not one of them would be arguing with him. After all the tales that had come from Mirkwood only brought home how true Calenthol's feelings were.

They had all heard the rumours and to find out that they were true, well it was still hard to believe. The Mirkwood Queen had been riding with her guards and young son when they had been set upon by a group of Orcs and Warg's. The Queen and her guards had all been killed, only the small Prince had survived and he had been so badly injured that it had been a month before he had been out of danger of dieing.

Their own Lord, Elrond had been badly affected by this as he was old friends with the King and knew his wife well.

That had been in the summer and very little had been heard from Mirkwood since then. And who could blame them, it was always hard when an immortal died, but for it to be your Queen? No, Mirkwood was in deep morning, it would be some time before the normally merry Silvan Wood Elves returned to normal, if they could return to normal after such a tragedy.

At least the small Prince survived, there were so few Elfling's being born that they were coveted and loved beyond belief as a true miracle.

The patrol came back with nothing to report and they settled back for a while to relax and talk about their own families.

They did not notice when the world became silent and instead of rain, snow began to fall.

When Calenthol led his own partner out to scout around it was to a world that would look like magic if you were an Elfling.

It looked beautiful, the trees where they had barren before were now burdened with snow and bending with the weight. The forest was still and you could have heard a pin being dropped. The wind had also dropped some what.

Animal tracks could be seen in the snow. The small prints if mice and squirrels as they moved about their business. Calenthol looked up to find him self looking at a bright red Robin his chest puffed up to keep him warm. He loved this time of the year; ever since he was an Elfling snow had been special. It had never ceased to be anything else.

He looked back to the ground and noted the slight foot print that rested atop the snow. He took no notice; all Elves could walk on snow. It was perhaps ten minutes later that he realised that the print was too small to be one of his men. It also showed a toe print clearly, who on earth would be out in this while not wearing shoes?

Calenthol quickly gestured to Fenelarion to be on the alert and they followed the tracks. They led to a small copse of evergreens and disappeared into the bushes. Without a word Calenthol crouched down and followed the prints. What he saw took his breath away.

In front of him was a small child of about five. His hair was knotted into tight burrs and was a dirty brown that came to below his shoulders. The clothes he wore had been fine at some point, but now they were tattered and torn, they were also filthy and sopping wet.

His feet and legs were bare and very blue as well as scratched and bruised. Big wide fearful blue eyes looked at him. His heart stopped, he had never seen such blue eyes before. The child was shivering violently.

"Hello, my name is Calenthol may I ask what yours is?" He got no reply.

"You must have a name?" Again there was no response. "Are you hungry?"

This time he was rewarded with a slight nod although the eyes never left his.

"We are staying in a cave that is nearby that has a fire and is warm, would you like to come with us?" Another nod and he carefully picked the small child up, noting at the same time that he was far too light for one of his age and he was stiff in his arms. Whispering reassurances he left the safety of the bushes and rejoined Fenelarion. The others surprise would have been funny if he was not so worried about the small child in his arms.

"He is wet, cold and very frightened. We need to get him back to the cave." At the others nod he removed his cape and wrapped the small figure. It took ten minutes to get back to the cave and not once did the small child speak.

The others were as surprised as Fenelarion had been. But they soon began to arrange things so that the child was soon sitting by the fire.

Hot tea was being prepared as Calenthol stripped the small figure from the sodden rags that he wore. He had to bite his lips to stop the swear words that he so wanted to say as he took in the small body.

The child had been beaten and badly at that. His white back was a mass of welts, some that appeared to be healing and some that had healed. He was also covered in bruises in various states of healing.

"Fenelarion, could you mix some athelas for me? This mite needs to have his wounds tended to." He held the others eyes for a minute before the other nodded and set about doing as he was asked. Within minutes the fresh smell permeated the cave.

He used warm water mixed with the herb to clean the thin back. He could count every one of the little one's ribs.

When he turned his attention to the child's chest he realised that it was in the same condition as his back. When he began to clean the rib area the child pulled away with a hiss of pain. Calenthol stopped what he was doing; once he had clamed once more he kept eye contact with the child, trying not to cause him further fear.

It was as he feared. The ribs were badly bruised and at least three maybe four of them were broken. "It is alright, you have no need to fear me. I am going to wash your chest and tummy and then I will bind your ribs, they will feel much better. Will you let me do that?"

The child nodded with apprehension clear on his dirty face. It did not take long; even the little one's wrists were badly bruised as if he had been held forcibly held. Calenthol felt his anger rising at the thought of another doing this to a child. Once they had been treated and bandaged he wrapped him up tight in a warm blanket.

He then turned his attention to the thin pale face. It was the matter of a minutes work to clean it and to reveal the bruises that vied for attention. There were so many of them that he could not tell where on stopped and another started. He gently brushed that matted hair away from the little face only to stop in shock once more. The simple action revealed one startling new piece of evidence. This child was not human as he had initially thought; he was an Elf as evidenced by the delicate pointed ear.

He managed to hide his shock as he continued to wash the pale face. "There, now that we can see you properly you must be very hungry?"

The dark head nodded. Soon he was eating, if you could call it that, for the Elfling was stuffing his face as if he had not seen food in a very long time. It was heart breaking to watch. Each grubby hand held a piece of dried fruit and on his lap he had rested the piece of bread he had just been handed. It took some time for him to finish and Calenthol was worried that maybe it would be too much for the tiny stomach to take, but before long the Elfling was sitting with his back resting lightly on the older Elf.

Replete the Elfling was ready to drift off to sleep; before he could Calenthol broke the silence.

"Can you tell me your name?" He ruffled the filthy hair.

"No know." The voice was quiet and difficult to hear.

"Do you know where you are from and why you here all alone?" All Calenthol received was a shake of the head.

"Well, in the morning we will take you to Imladris, Lord Elrond will be able to help you. Your Naneth and Adar must be very worried about you." The little head tilted to one side, confused.

"Never mind sleep, Penneth." The Elfling needed no further bidding and laden eyes lost their focus as he drifted off to sleep.

"Who do you think he is?" Fenelarion asked quietly.

"I do not know. I am sure that Lord Elrond will be able to help him. We will leave at first light. The sooner we get this little One to Imladris the happier I will be."

Silence soon fell as those not on guard duty bedded down.

Morning came with the silence that always follows a heavy snow fall. The morning was bright, even though snow still fell lazily.

Inside the small cave the Elves were going about there morning business. Calenthol was trying his best to urge the Elfling to eat the porridge that they had prepared from their provisions; Elrond always insisted that they carry extra in case of emergency.

"There you are, Penneth eat it all up it will put hairs on your chest." He had to smile as the Elfling went from being confused at the name to being worried. He looked down at his covered chest, only to look up as Calenthol laughed.

"I am joking, little One it is good for you though and will help to keep you warm as we are moving." He watched as the meal disappeared with alacrity and soon they were ready to begin their trip back to their home.

Calenthol wrapped the small Elfling in two thick blankets making sure that the small feet were safely covered and protected. They left the safety of the cave behind and made for the Elven realm that was their home.

The Elfling's eyes were wide as he took in the change to the world around him. He had never seen this; at least he did not think so. He could not remember.

Calenthol smiled at the precious bundle in his arms. "It looks pretty does it not?" A small nod was his answer as the Elfling continued to look around in awe. "When you are able I will play with you in the snow and show you just how fun it can be."

Wide, innocent blue eyes turned to him with a mixture of wariness and amazement. It was then that the Elf decided that if Lord Elrond could not help the Elfling find his parents, he and his wife would foster him. His heart was already lost to that small Elfling and he wanted nothing more than to wipe that look of fright and wariness from that adorable little face.

It was mid morning and they were just about to reach the gates of Imladris when a shout from behind them brought them up short. Turning they welcomed the three beings that were riding towards them.

"Calenthol, Ada was worried that you may have been taken by surprise at the severity of the storm last night. We have been looking for since the morning meal." The speaker was a tall slender Elf with long dark hair that was pulled back off of his face in the braids of his family. Beside him was another Elf who was identical in everyway. Beside them was a human, his long hair loose and unrestrained in the slight wind, his grey eyes sparkling with amusement as he took everything in.

These were Lord Elrond's children; the Elves were Elladan and Elrohir, twin brothers. The human was their foster brother, Estel. Although most Elves were unaware of it, Estel was in fact Aragorn son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor.

"We stopped for the night at one of the safe caves, when the rain became too hard to continue in." Calenthol smiled at his old friends.

"What is that you have there?" Elrohir had noted that the other Elf held something in his arms.

"It is a small Elfling who we found last night, after we had taken shelter." The Elfling was once more rigid in his arms.

"Who is he?" Estel asked as the three of them dismounted and hurried to their friend's side.

"I know not and he cannot tell me." His voice was sad.

"Amnesia?" Estel's voice was shocked.

"Yes, I think so. He has been badly beaten and starved; I was taking him to Lord Elrond." He tried to turn the Elfling so that the newcomers could see him, but the little One fought against him. It suddenly dawned on them that he was sacred of the new members of the party.

Estel gently spoke with the Elfling. "Hello, my name is Estel and I would like to get to know you." The bundle shivered.

"Come, look at me I mean you know harm and would like to help you." The tiny head turned and Estel had to hold his gasp of surprise in. He had never seen such beautiful blue eyes in an Elf before, all those that he had met thus far had been dark in colour, only three had grey and that was his father and brothers. Not even Glorfindel had eyes this bright. They were also scared.

"Would you like to see my horse? His name is Lightening as he goes so fast at times." He took the Elfling in his arms at the nod he received and crossed the clearing where his horse stood grazing with the others horses.

As they stopped at the horse's side a pale thin, bruised hand reached out to touch the animal and Estel noted the bruises that surrounded his wrist. Lightening neighed slightly and then snickered against the Elfling's hair causing him to laugh. It sounded magical even to the ears of the Elves around him and seemed to hang in the air even after he had stopped.

"Nice." Estel had to strain really hard to hear the Elfling speak.

"Yes, he is. Do you like him?" Estel could not help but smile.

A nod was his answer. "Would you like to ride him with me?" Estel could only hold his breath at asking this.

The nod was slow and very unsure.

Elrohir spoke with Calenthol. "Ride with me, it will help him if you are with us. We will stand horses back for your party."

Calenthol agreed with this as the Realm was only fifteen minutes away. Soon they were on there way.

In Imladris Elrond sighed with quiet frustration. The rain and then the snow fall of the previous day did not bode well. Already the Misty Mountain pass was closed. There would be no communication with Mirkwood for some time to come.

Five patrols had been caught out in the weather last night and it worried him, he protected Imladris with Vilya the ring he had been both blessed and cursed with, but even he could not prevent the snow from falling as it had.

He hated to send his son's out in this; snow was still falling although to a lesser degree. He could not stop them as they were all near to their majorities, but he could make sure that Estel had dressed warmly. He did not want his foster son to become ill.

A shout from the front gate made him put his quill back into its holder, the missive he had been writing to his mother in law forgotten as he made his way to the window, his heart thumping. If they were injured once more and in so short a time, they would be sorry. Trouble always seemed to follow those three around.

He watched as the three horses made their way through the gates. He checked that each of his son's were unhurt before taking in the fact that Calenthol was sitting with Elrohir, that was unusual to say the least. Then he noted that Estel was holding a small bundle in front of him.

Not waiting to see more, he made his way down to the door, he was met on the way by Glorfindel.

"What do you think it is this time?" The blond Balrog Slayer asked, amused.

"I do not know, we will soon find out." They stood in the door way as the small party came to a halt in front of them.

"Calenthol are you well?" He looked unharmed to Elrond's trained eyes.

The Elf bowed once he was back on terra firma. "Yes, Hir Nin. The patrol is unharmed; we took shelter for the night."

"Good, I am glad to hear that. Estel, what is that you are holding?" He turned to his youngest son.

It was Calenthol who answered him. "It is a small Elfling that we found last night in the storm, Hir Nin. He seems to have no recall."

"Let me see him." He reached out to take the Elfling from Estel, only to find that he would not let Estel go.

"He is very scared, Ada." Estel smiled at his father with apology.

"I can see that. Here, Little One I will not harm you. Would you like to come into the warm?"

Slowly the pale thin arms slackened their grip and Estel gave the Elfling to his father.

"Let me see who we have here." His breath caught as he took in the bruises that marred the fair features. He looked up at the others in shock noting their grim expressions.

"There are more, Hir Nin. I think, no I know he has been beaten."

"Come all of you, yes, even you Calenthol. I will need to speak with you." Elrond turned and began to walk to the door, where Glorfindel was still waiting. He opened his mouth to speak, when he felt the Elfling go completely rigid in his arms. Then he began to shake with fear.

Confused he looked back down at the Elfling. His eyes were wide and very, very frightened. His eyes would not leave Glorfindel's face as he tried to cower in the Elf Lord's arms.

"Elrond?" He was surprised at the Elfling's reaction.

"I do not know what is wrong. Calenthol have you seen him like this before?" Elrond turned to the patrol leader.

"No, Hir Nin he has been wary but not like this."

Glorfindel reached for the Elfling, trying to calm him. It had the opposite effect and the Elfling began to kick at him in panic before trying to bite the Elf's hand.

Glorfindel pulled back in shock. He turned to Elrond. "It is me, for some reason he is frightened by me."

To be continued

How is this as a surprise for you all? Another story. We hope you all like it, please let us know?

Some of you may know that this story was posted once before and in fact it was the first Shell and I worked on together but we have given it a complete new life and it is better than ever.

Love,

Mei and Shell


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Please see chapter One

Chapter Two

Elrond flashed his old friend a brief smile before turning to the small Elfling once more. He was still fighting to get away from the blond Elf in front of him and Elrond could feel the fast beat of the Elfling's heart where he was held against his chest.

"Easy, Penneth we will not hurt you. This is Glorfindel and he is my friend and very nice. Come and meet him." He took a step towards Glorfindel only for the Elfling to become like a wild cat in his arms, biting, scratching, and kicking even thumping with his fists. Anything that could help him get away from the Elf that was looming above him.

"I am only upsetting him more by my presence. I will leave, we will talk later?" Glorfindel had already taken a step backwards.

"That is a good idea and yes, we will talk later once this little One has been settled." He watched as his friend entered the Last Homely House. The Elfling slowly calmed down.

Once he had stopped fighting them, Elrond led the way into the house. Making for his bedchambers, he gestured for the others to join them.

Once in his chambers he sat down with the silent Elfling on his lap. He smiled gently as he pushed the knotted, matted hair from the ghostly pale face. In the light of the room the bruises looked far worse than they originally had.

Huge, fear filled blue eyes looked up at him. Elrond smiled gently down into those eyes. "Hello, my name is Elrond. Can you tell me yours?"

"No know." The voice quivered as did that adorable lower lip.

"That is alright, we can think of a name until you remember. We will leave it while so that we can choose one that is good for you. Where did you come from?"

"No know."

"I see. Are you hungry?" He had to be he was so thin and obviously malnourished. The filthy head nodded.

"I will organise something, Ada." Elladan was already making for the door.

"Elladan, please bring some warm milk? He is very cold." At Elladan's nod he turned back to the Elfling.

"You need a bath, Penneth." If the eyes could have grown even larger they just did. "But not for the minute."

That earned him a watery smile. "I do need to look at your back. Calenthol you said that he had been beaten." Intense brown eyes found the patrol leader.

"Yes, Hir Nin, he has welts and bruises all over his back. His front is not much better and I think he may have a couple of broken ribs. You have already seen his face."

"Thank you for taking care of him." Elrond gently took the blankets away from the tiny back. It was as Calenthol had described. The small back had a mixture of healed and partly healed welts. As Elrond continued his examination he could have sworn he saw the outline of a buckle on one tiny shoulder.

Elrond closed his eyes for one long moment. Who in their right mind would do this to a child? So few Elfling's were being born to the Eldar's. Those that were blessed treasured them. For one to do this, it was beyond his comprehension.

"That must be sore, Penneth." He received no answer to that. Instead of pressing the subject he turned the Elfling so that he was facing him. The bruises and welts were still present, although not in the same abundance. You could count each rib clearly and Elrond could see the small bumps that was evidence of callus formation. Once again, Calenthol had been right; this poor Elfling had had a couple of broken ribs.

Elladan came back with Erestor, carrying a tray of food, soft and easily digestible for a small stomach that had not been used to having food.

It took Elrond and Estel quite sometime to encourage the Elfling to eat, but eventually the bowl and plate were empty.

"We need to get you some clothes; you cannot go around wearing a blanket all the time." He was hoping for a smile from the child, he was disappointed the Elfling just blinked at him, face strangely blank.

It was Erestor who spoke up. "I will see if some of the Ladies have clothes that he can use until we can organise some proper clothes for him."

"That is a good idea; please do so Mellon-nin." Elrond smiled at his friend and Councillor.

"Now, Penneth we need to look at those ribs of yours. They must be as sore as your back." He gently made the Elfling lift his arms out of the way. It was not lost on him that the Elfling winced as he lifted his left arm.

Elrond gently mixed some Athelas with some warm water, smiling as the Elfling sighed as the fragrance lifted the air around them.

First he gently washed the small back, stopping once in a while as the Elfling hissed when he caught a sore part. As the old Athelas was removed and more of the grime came off it revealed old scars that were in the same state of healing as the welts and bruises.

Elrond's face hardened as he took in the damage that the small back had sustained. He looked up at the others in the chamber and read the same anger in their eyes as well.

As he moved down the back he reached the buttocks. These had not escaped from the beating or beating's, as Elrond was beginning to suspect was likely. To his horror the welts continued all the way down the tiny thighs and there were buckle marks and wounds that could only have been caused by a belt tine.

Once they were cleaned and dried to his satisfaction he moved onto the small chest and abdomen, noting as he did so that the Elfling was sat rigid on his lap, not even moving a muscle. The small front was soon washed and dried. The small ribs had been fractured in several places, again some new, some old and although they were healing it was not with the usual swiftness of the first born.

As he was binding the ribs he was aware of the look of pain in the blue eyes. He finished as quickly as he could. Once finished he captured the bruised left arm gently.

There was a definite callus formation just above the wrist. This was obviously an old, healed injury. The same could not be said of the small collar bone. Now that Elrond was looking he could see the injury clearly. The Elfling was that thin.

He gently palpated the area causing the Elfling to hiss and try to pull back. "Please, Penneth I need to do this so that I can heal you." Those blue eyes looked haunted for a while and then they looked so old and weary that Elrond's heart almost shattered at the sight. Without thought he swept the Elfling into a hug whispering to him. "You are safe here; I promise that no one will ever hurt you again. Please trust me."

When he pulled back the blue eyes were full of unshed tears, it was almost as if he dare not shed them.

Blinking hard to stop his own tears from falling he carried on his examination. The right wrist had been badly fractured and from the way that it sat it had healed wrongly. It would have to be broken and re-set. It was not something he looked forward to. He looked up once more to find that the tears had started to fall, slowly and without sound. Pain filled those eyes.

"I am sorry; I will give you something for the pain. Estel can you sit with him I need to make him some tea?" Elrond asked.

"I can make the tea, Ada. Stay with him." Estel moved from where he stood with the three Elves.

"No this is more complex. I have to get this just right. I need it to contain a sleeping herb. That wrist needs seeing too and I do not want him to be awake for that. Also, he is so malnourished that the tea has to be carefully calculated." Elrond did not want to offend his foster son, but he also needed to make sure the potion was just as it should be. The risk of overdose in this case was great.

"I understand, Ada I will sit with him." Estel took his father's place.

Soon they were trying to coax the small Elfling into taking the bitter tea. It was hard as it became obvious that the small Elfling did not trust them at all.

Finally he lay unconscious in Estel's arms. He stayed still as his father gathered the items he would need, once ready Elrond finished his initial examination, washing the small face free from grime. Without its camouflage the difference was amazing. Underneath the different colour bruises the face was a pale porcelain and they all gaped at him. This child was beautiful!

Then as he was washing the jaw he noticed another swelling. It was with mounting fury that he realised that the lump was right over the jaw bone. At some point in the not too distant past the small jaw had been broken. He met Estel's eyes. "If I every find the person who perpetrated this evil, I swear upon the Valar they will regret their actions." His voice was cold and full of promise.

"We will be behind you every step of the way, Ada." The same tone was echoed in the voice of his eldest son. The others all nodded their agreement.

"Are you going to see to his arm now, Ada?" Estel's voice throbbed with anger.

"In a while, but first it may be wise to try and give him a good wash and maybe see to that rats nest while he is asleep. That will not be pleasant. He will not be able to bathe for a few days while these wounds heal."

"I will organise some hot water for us to use." Elrohir rushed off eager to help with the small Elfling.

While he was waiting Elrond gently teased some of the hair away from the scalp. The hair was so tightly matted that when he tried to tease it further away it pulled at the skin. The Elfling stirred slightly and Elrond halted waiting until he settled once more.

"This hair is so matted; it must not have seen a brush in sometime." He winced as he realised that the hair was in far worse a condition than he had originally thought.

"How long do you think he has been out there for, Ada? Why has no other of the Eleven Realm's reported an Elfling missing?" Estel asked watching as his father worked.

"I wish I could answer those questions, Ion-nin but alas I cannot." Elrond looked up as Elrohir came back with two buckets of warm water.

It took three of them to hold the Elfling in such a way that they did not hurt him. Estel held him firmly. Elrond was going to wash the hair and Elrohir was in charge of pouring the water.

With the first soaking the water came away a filthy, muddy brown. Elrond poured some soft soap into his hands and rubbed them until the foamed, this he then used to wash the hair. Elrohir then rinsed. The colour was awful as the water drained away.

It took five washes before the water ran clear. Satisfied they sat back and watched as Elrond picked up a fine bone comb. He tried several times to pull the comb through the hair, but the tangles were just too well established. He sat back with a frustrated sigh.

"Ada?" Estel's voice was worried.

"I cannot pull the comb through his hair. I am going to have to cut the hair." Elrond hated having to do this.

"That will not be too bad. He will still have hair." Estel caught his father's look. "He will have hair will he?" The last was quiet.

"The mats are too close to the skin. The only way I can deal with them will be to cut the hair as close to the scalp as possible." He had to smile at their shock. "It will soon grow back and this must be hurting him."

He crossed the room to the large chest of drawers. Pulling one open he lifted out a sharp pair of scissors. Silence filled the room as he began the work of cutting the mats from the small head.

Soon nothing but a small amount of hair was left. He had to smile at the sight, it made the Elfling look all the more like an urchin than ever.

"We will give it one last wash as we can now get to the scalp." When they had finished, what little hair was left was not brown but a bright golden blond. The others were as amazed as he was. "Well, there can only be two places that he can hail from with hair of that colour, Lothlorien or Mirkwood."

"If he was missing from Lothlorien DaerNaneth would have alerted us all." Elladan's voice was thoughtful.

"I agree, Elladan. That means that he most probably comes from Mirkwood. Unfortunately with the weather as it is we will have to wait for the spring until sending messenger's to Thranduil to enquire about any missing Elfling. He will have to stay here with us, for the time being."

"Hir Nin, my Wife and I would like to foster him if there are any problems." Calenthol pushed himself forward.

"Thank you, Calenthol I will bear that in mind. For the time being, though I think that he should stay here with us. I want to keep an eye on his recovery, we can certainly expect for him to have psychological issues and then there is the fact that he is so obviously terrified of Glorfindel. No for the time being he will stay here with me."

"As you wish, Hir Nin." Calenthol somehow managed to hide his disappointment. It was still obvious to Elrond.

"You will in all likelihood be very involved with this Penneth's recovery. He will be glad to have you around." That earned the Lord a grateful smile.

"We need to see to his arm. Along with his collar bone he will be in need of a lot of help over the next few weeks."

It was the work of minutes to re-break the wrist and set it properly, a splint tied tightly into place to stop any accidental movement. The left arm was also bandaged tightly to prevent the small bone moving as well.

He had just finished when Erestor came back into the chamber carrying a small pile of clothes. He stopped at seeing the Elfling, his face a picture of shock. "What have you done to the poor Mite? Elrond, how could you?!"

"We could not have done any other; Erestor his hair was too badly matted. It will grow back. You have some clothes I see."

"Yes, the Elleth's were all wonderful when they heard about this little one's dilemma. I am not sure they will fit him, but it is better than nothing."

"I agree we will have the tailors provide some temporary clothes until they have the time to make his some in his size. Do you have a sleeping tunic, by any chance?" He asked his friend.

"Yes, they insisted that he have at least three." The Councillor was still shaking his head bemused at the lady elves actions. He picked up the first sleeping tunic that his hands found and he handed it to Elrond.

He was right, the tunic did not fit, and it was so large that it hung on the pitiful frame, making him look all the more slender.

"I will take him to my study; I will keep an eye on him while he sleeps. Can you ask Glorfindel to join me? I need to speak with him." The others quickly left and Elrond carried the sleeping child to his study.

Once there he gently laid the Elfling in the large chair by the fire. The chair seemed to swamp the Elfling and he covered him with a blanket and waited for him to wake.

Elrond managed to get a lot of work finished. His letter to Galadriel now carried word of the Elfling and information that he would be staying with them in Rivendell until his family could be found.

He looked up in time to see his old friend enter the chamber. He held two wine glasses and a bottle of Elrond's finest Dorwinion wine.

"I thought you might like to join me with some wine." Elrond readily accepted.

"How is he?" Glorfindel nodded in the direction of the still sleeping Elfling.

"Not good, he really has been badly abused. If I ever, ever see the Son of an Orc that did this they will wish they had never been born." Cold fury laced the normally calm voice.

"Estel said that he had some broken bones." Glorfindel moved over to the chair and kneeling he took in the sleeping child. "Is it true that you think that he hails from Mirkwood?" He stroked the pale fluff that remained of the little one's hair.

"Yes to both question's. It may also have some bearing on why he was so scared of you. He will stay with us until his family can be found and then he will only return if I think it safe for him to do so. I will not let him go back for the abuse to start again."

"I am glad, no child deserves that. I will have to gain his trust."

Elrond rose and walked to his friend's side; placing a hand on his shoulder he gave a grim smile. "It is not just you that he does not trust, Mellon-nin. He does not trust any of us; we will all have to make sure that he knows that he is safe. How he survived on his own I do not know; it must have been a miracle."

"The Valar work mysteriously, Mellon-nin we both know that." Glorfindel smiled up at his friend.

"Aye, that is true. They brought you back to Arda after all." A mischievous grin was in place, one the Balrog Slayer had seen more often than not on the twins.

They sat chatting for a while and did not realise that the Elfling had woken them and was watching them a look of terror on his face. He did not dare move; the fair haired being would scream and hurt him if he did. So he lay there in silence not daring to take his gaze away from the monster who sat in front of him.

It was Glorfindel turning to check the Elfling, who realised he was awake. He smiled making sure that he was no threat to the child. "Hello, there. Are you feeling any better?"

The frightened blue eyes watched his every move and as he reached out for the Elfling, he pulled back shaking.

"It is alright, I will not hurt you." With every step that he took the Elfling drew back even more. The closer to the chair he got the more the Elfling looked for a way to escape.

He took his chance and fled from the chair, panic and fear feeding his limbs as he ran as fast as he could to the partially opened door. He could hear the startled cries from the Elves behind him, exhorting him to stop. He ignored them.

Pulling the door open was impossible with his arms tied as they were. They said they wanted to help him and then tie him like this? No they would only hurt him. He used a foot to open the door and dashed through only to run full tilt into a grey covered person.

Bouncing back he was steadied by a hand, looking up he found he was looking into the face of an old man with a huge pointed hat. He could only gape at the being before him, twinkling blue eyes met his and a kind voice spoke.

"Well, well and what do we have here then?"

The Elfling could not speak nor move he was so scared. He could not think what to do so he just stood there and waited for the beating to begin.

To be continued

Thank you to all our reviewers. You are all great.

Replies to reviews:

Rogue641: Thank you, we are too.

Pointy-eared-elfs: Thank you! Ah, but is it? Big evil grin!

Mornflower: here is your update; I hope that you enjoy it.

Astalder27: Thank you, time will tell who exactly the Elfling is and his back story. More about the hair in this chapter. Don't worry both will be updated very quickly!

Haldir's Heart and Soul: I agree with you whole heartedly.

Triptych: This is a sort of bad Thranduil fic, but not really. Confused? Me too and I wrote this chapter!!! No this is a stand alone and not part of our series.

Farflung: Thank you.

That is all for now, but keep a watch out it may be updated within the next 48hours.

Love,

Mei and Shell


	3. 3

Disclaimer: Still not ours, we may consider giving them back, someday.

Chapter three

The old Istari watched as the small Elfling seemed to fold in on himself. It looked to his eyes that the child almost expected to be beaten. He raised puzzled eyes up to his old friends.

"What is happening?"

"This little one was found yesterday by one of our patrols. He has been very badly beaten. We have been treating him." Elrond moved nearer to the Elfling who stood trembling, eyes not leaving the floor.

"Who is he?" Mithrandir lowered his voice so that his voice was gentle and would not cause more fear for the Elfling.

"We do not know he seems to have no memory." Elrond sighed as he said this.

"He has amnesia?" The wizard sounded surprised.

"I think it is traumatic amnesia, yes. He is also malnourished as you can see." Elrond lowered himself to his knees. "Little One, I promise that no one will hurt you while you are under my roof. Let me show you my friends. This is Mithrandir, I have known him for a very long time and he is kind. This is Glorfindel. You remember meeting him earlier. Come, child, look at me."

It was slow and the trembling seemed to increase ten fold but the little shorn head finally rose and Elrond had to suck his breath in once more. Those azure eyes seemed to be bottomless pits of misery. He heard Mithrandir give a sad sigh. He opened his arms and beckoned to the Elfling.

"Come, Little One I will not harm you." The Elfling was very reluctant, one of his kind had hurt him in the past, he was not sure he could trust him. He glanced over his shoulder to the other monster that seemed to be much more frightening. What to do? They had not hurt him so far. In fact they had been kinder to him than he could remember ever being treated. Admittedly that was not long; he could only remember shouting and pain before that and then nothing.

"It is alright, Penneth come I will keep you safe." There was something in this old monsters voice that seemed to stir something within him and with a deep breath he took faltering steps towards those arms. Soon he was enveloped within warm arms. He could not stop the shuddering breath and as he was gently held it all became too much for him and the barriers finally fell and he began to very quietly sob.

Mithrandir looked down with great sadness in his eyes. How anyone could treat this darling Elfling like this was beyond him. He gently rocked backwards and forward, talking gently. He looked up as the other Elves moved nearer.

"That is the first real comfort he has accepted, he let me hug him earlier but was rigid in my arms. He will not even let Glorfindel near him. He is terrified of him."

Even sobbing as hard as he was, they had to listen hard; it was as if he was scared of making a sound.

"Where was he found, was there any clue to his identity?" Mithrandir was gently drying the tiny thin face; the more he dried him the more came. It seemed that once the Elfling had started to cry, he could not stop. This had obviously been building for some time.

"No, he was found two hours walk away, he was wearing rags. There was nothing at first that even said he was an Elfling. They found that after they had started to treat his wounds." Elrond settled back watching the child as he wept.

"I see and his hair?" He had to smile at the sight of Elrond looking both ashamed and embarrassed.

"That was me I am afraid. His hair was in such tight mats that I could not comb it out. This was the only way to deal with it. It was not until we had finished that we found that his hair was blond and not brown." Elrond watched as the Maia gently brushed the stubble that remained.

"His arms, what happened?" He could see the splint that was supporting the stick thin limb.

"His right arm is broken above the wrist; I had to re-break it so that he can heal properly. His left clavicle is broken as well. His arm movements will be very limited for a time."

"I will stay while he heals if that is alright?" The Elfling was now sleeping in his arms, face still shiny from his tears.

"Of course, Aira Mellon, (old friend) you know that you are always welcome here; besides this snow will be around for some time. It will make travelling very difficult." Elrond stood and crossed to the chair. Glorfindel gently brushed the Elfling's face dry a sad look on his face.

"He will be well, Glorfindel. We are here to help him." Mithrandir patted the Eldar's hand. "I have travelled from Lothlorien, Galadriel and Celeborn send their warm wishes. I have some missives for you, Elrond."

"Thank you, Aira Mellon I will see to them later, once this Little One has settled somewhat. He will need to have frequent light meals; he needs to gain some much needed weight."

"That would be good; he is far too slight and small. Have you heard anything from Thranduil?" Mithrandir settled back and moved the Elfling further onto his lap, so that he was safer. He accepted the blanket from Glorfindel and gently wrapped the slight form.

"No nothing. I am worried about him. He will have taken Meathlin's death very hard. The Prince was severely wounded as well. I offered to travel to Mirkwood to help but Thranduil refused. I think it was grief talking." Elrond sighed he was worried about his old friend and the longer it went without any word the more he wanted to just up and go to his aid. Not that he could now what with the weather closing in.

"Galadriel is worried as well. She has heard nothing from him either. Her visions trouble her; she is highly worried about the Young Prince. How old would he be know?" Mithrandir accepted the wine that Elrond offered; his trip had been long and hard.

"About the age of eight I think." He looked critically at the young Elfling, no he was far too small to be the Prince, and he looked to be about five or six.

The Maia's wise eyes twinkled at him when he looked up. "My thoughts exactly, Elrond, He is far too small to be Legolas. I almost give thanks that it is not he."

"I agree. What has Galadriel seen for the Prince?" Elrond could not help but ask he knew his mother in laws powers all too well.

"She says that his future is much clouded, she cannot see him clearly, and it worries her." The wine was good, as he would expect from Elrond.

"I can imagine. That is not good." A clouded future never boded well as he knew from past experience. Still it was all relative, Galadriel herself would admit to that. As she warned the beings and Elves that looked into her mirror what they saw could be what had already happened, may yet come to pass or never happen. That should be a comfort for her, but she was too kind hearted for that.

They all remembered the darling little Elfling Prince. Such beauty as he had not seen in such a while, the long golden hair and the deep blue azure eyes that seemed to shine with an inner light. Laughter that was musical and seemed to fill the air with joy and he was so full of life.

So different to this little one, yes he had blond hair and deep azure eyes, but there the similarity ended. No Prince would ever have eyes that sad.

"We need to speak with her about this little one. Elrond was sure that he came from either Mirkwood or Lothlorien." Glorfindel broke in.

"There are no Elfling's missing from Lothlorien, he is certainly not from there. Not that I was aware of anyway." Mithrandir sounded thoughtful.

"I have written to her and included information on this Penneth. I did not think that she would keep something like that quiet. She would have the Galadhrim searching the Golden Wood for him and would not let it lie. I know that." Elrond gave a small smile.

"Yes, she loves the Elfling's and will not let anything befall them. You think this little One is from Mirkwood?" They all smiled as the Elfling snuffled slightly in his sleep and seemed to curl even more on Mithrandir's lap. As they watched a pale, scratched hand slowly moved and caught hold of his long beard. As the others laughed softly, he did not dare laugh himself in case he woke the Elfling.

"He certainly seems to be becoming taken with you." Elrond could not help but joke, deep down he was relieved. May be they could help this little one after all.

"I would say so. What will you do with him?" Mithrandir's voice was tender as he looked down at the small Elfling on his lap.

"Well he needs to heal and I think that he needs time to readjust from what ever happened to him. His memory may never come back or he could remember when he wakens. I think that for the time being he stays here and then come the thaw and spring we send word to Thranduil and see if he belongs to a family there. For the time being we will consider him to be a foster child of Rivendell." Elrond had already made this decision some time ago. All he wanted was to see the Elfling well and happy.

"That is for the best, I will stay as long as I can and try to help you with him." They all looked up as the door opened to reveal Estel.

"Ada, I am sorry to disturb you, I brought the Elfling some food. Would you like me to bring you all some? It is nearing the noonday meal." The young human had a bowl in his hands that he handed to his father. It held a small amount of broth.

"Thank you, Estel that would be wonderful. Why do you and your brothers not join us?" Estel's happy smile was his answer and the young man left the room with a small glance at the Elfling.

"I will wake him. What have you called him?" Mithrandir looked up questioningly.

"We have not thought of a name for him. We wanted to wait to see what his personality was like."

"I see we cannot keep on calling him Little One. I agree though." He shot them a small smile before gently shaking the small shoulder. "Little One, we have some food for you. Wake up now."

The small Elfling blinked as his eyes came back to awareness and for a minute he stiffened as he realised when where he was. At the wizards smile he seemed to relax.

This lasted until the door opened; he went from being relaxed to rigid in seconds, big eyes watching the door with fear. Mithrandir could feel the tremors that wracked the thin frame as the twins and Estel came into the study. They carried trays of food and bottles of wine.

The Elfling relaxed as he noticed the young human that he recognised from before.

"Hello again, Penneth are you enjoying your broth?" Estel smiled down at the Elfling.

The head nodded and he accepted another spoonful from the wizard he sat upon. He could not remember the last time his stomach had been this full. It felt good.

"So what do we call you, Penneth? We cannot keep on calling you that. Can you remember your name yet?" Estel had put the tray on the desk and was kneeling in front of the Elfling. All waited as he answered.

"No." For the first time they all realised that he had no front teeth. It made him look all the more beautiful if that were possible. "He called me Brat." The voice was low.

"Who? Who called you Brat, little one?" Mithrandir could feel his ire rising again.

"The man, my Mathter." The room fell into shocked silence.

"Your master, Penneth?" Glorfindel's voice made the Elfling start and he cried out in fear as the Elf came near.

"Shush, I will never harm you, Penneth. I wish to be your friend. Can you describe him?" Glorfindel spoke in a calm quiet voice.

"He took me I think, no remember. He wath nathty." The Elfling shivered. "Hith hair wath black and he had one eye." He was shaking at the memory.

"He will not harm you again and he is not your Master. I will make certain of that." The promise in the Balrog Slayers voice made the Elfling smile for the first time.

"Can you take us to him, Penneth?" Mithrandir hated to ask, but the Elfling had to have been brought to Imladris, he could not have made it here on his own.

A nervous nod was his reply. "He drink and hit me, I ran away. That ith when I found and bringed here." the small tongue licked his lips.

"Good for you. We need to think of a name for you until you remember your own. Do you have one that you can think of?"

The fuzzy blond head shook in the negative.

"Hmmm, that will make it difficult. What do you like?" The Maia asked him gently.

"Thnow." Was the lisped answer.

"We cannot call you Snow, little one. Anything else?" Mithrandir had to hide his amusement.

"Treeth, like treeth and leaveth. Green. Mith them in winter." He was unaware that they had no idea what he was talking about.

"Treeth?" Estel was wary.

"Yeth." It was then that the human realised that because of the missing front teeth the Elfling could not sound his S's. It caused the S's to come out with a 'th' sound.

"Trees, you like trees?" At the happy nod the others relaxed. "And you like leaves, do they talk to you?" If they were dealing with a Wood Elf then it would be reasonable that they would, but this little One may be too young to know what they were saying.

"Yeth, they funny." He accepted another mouthful of food from Mithrandir.

"Then we shall have to contemplate that. That food smells very good, Estel." Mithrandir deliberately changed the conversation.

The meal was a jolly affair with much laughter and although the Elfling did not really join in much he did seem to be a lot more relaxed around them. As they finished their meal they looked up to see him sitting on Mithrandir's knee sucking his lip, he was gazing sadly at his thumb while swinging his legs backwards and forwards. How he longed to suck his thumb, most days he had only had that comfort. Now they were trapped and he could not reach them.

"Are you alright, Little One?" Mithrandir could not help but ask startled blue eyes looked at him before nodding. "Do you suck your thumb?"

Relief filled those eyes as the Elfling nodded.

"Let me help." With utmost care the wizard moved the left arm so that it was supported against his own chest for support but in such away that the Elfling could move it without hurting himself. Within minutes he was happily sucking away while being cradled gently once more.

The others smiled at the scene and Estel could remember a time when he had been held in those strong, safe arms.

Elladan and Elrohir were extolling them about one of their latest jokes on poor Erestor when they realised that the Elfling was once more asleep.

"We need to find this man, Ada. We cannot let him remain near here and thinking that he can use Elfling's as his slaves." Elrohir's voice was soft and yet very angry.

"I know Ion-nin and we will as soon as this little One is far more settled. He has to fully trust us first. Thanks to Mithrandir that has happened faster than I would have thought possible. We may also be able to find out from him where this Elfling came from. His parents must be in a fine state of panic over him."

"We are agreed that he is a Wood Elf, though?" Mithrandir was frowning at them.

"Yes, Mellon-nin only a true Wood Elf would be able to hear the trees so clearly. I have not heard of one as young as this hearing them so clearly before, that only adds to the mystery." Elrond was smiling fondly down at the Elfling. So quiet and small and yet he had managed to conquer their hearts within the space of one short morning.

"Where will he sleep for the time being? He can hardly stay here, Elrond." Mithrandir was sure of that.

"No, I will have a chamber set up for him."

"Near to mine, Ada he will be no trouble and I would like to keep an eye on him." Estel was looking eagerly at his father.

"As you wish, Estel. He may well have nightmares…"

"That is why he should be near to someone that he can trust. I do not mind, if it helps him to trust again, I would like to help."

"Thank you, Estel he will need a lot of help and care from all of us. He needs to be kept as calm as possible for the next few days and I want to keep a close eye on him." Elrond smiled at his foster son.

"I will arrange for the chamber to be readied for him." Glorfindel left the chamber.

"He will win many a heart. I already can see three big softies that he can wrap around his fingers." Mithrandir's smile proved he was joking with them.

"And one even bigger softie is sitting not too far from me." Elrond's smile was wide as he took in the sight of the Elfling laying safe in the old wizard's arms.

"One can never be too old to be an old softie. This little One certainly brings that out in one does he not?" Mithrandir's smile was wide.

It was much later that Mithrandir carried the Elfling gently to his bed. Although it had been hurriedly arranged, Glorfindel had worked a minor miracle. The large bed had been changed for one that was suitable for an Elfling.

The covers were deep and soft with plenty of billowing pillows. A small glass holding clear water was sitting on the table next to the bed. Lined up in a row across the top of it were a set of small wooden Elven figures, carefully carved.

Estel could not stop his small gasp as he saw for the first time in many years the dear old friends from his childhood. He had been very young when Glorfindel had carved them for him and he had spent long happy hours playing with them.

"Glorfindel, where did you find them? I thought they had been lost years ago." Estel's voice was soft with remembrance.

"They have been in my care since then. I have been guarding them for your own children, but I felt that this little One had need of some friends. I hope you do not mind, Estel?" The blond Elf stood in the window watching as Elrond pulled back the bedding.

"Of course not, he will love them as much as I have, I am sure." Estel was watching as Mithrandir gently settled the Elfling into the bed and covered him. Elrond said nothing but left the chamber.

They said nothing either just stood watching the Elfling settled into the soft bed with a tiny sigh. Elrond quickly returned to the chamber and what he was holding made both twins gasp.

"Snuffles, Ada how?" Elrohir raised stunned eyes to his father.

"I am as guilty as Glorfindel, I am afraid. I did not have the heart to throw him away, so I have been keeping him safe until you had sons of your own. I believe that there is someone in far greater need for the minute. Can I let him have use of Snuffles while he is here?" Elrond watched the happy smiles on his twin sons faces.

"Yes, Ada Snuffles will be exactly what he needs." They watched as Snuffles was gently placed next to the Elfling so that when he woke he would see him first thing.

Silently they left the chamber leaving one small safety globe alight so that if the Elfling awoke it would not be to darkness. Elrond made certain that the chamber door was open enough so that if they were needed they could hear him.

"Ada, I think I will retire if that is alright? I wish to be nearby just in case." Estel was not happy with leaving the small Elfling on his own in a strange place.

"Of course, Ion-nin try and rest. Call for me if I am needed?" They watched as with a swift goodnight the young human opened his chamber door and disappeared into his own chamber. His door was left wide open the light from his chamber filling the hallway and with small smiles the others left them to rest.

It was cold, cold and very, very dark. He dare not move nor make a sound. He could hear the angry steps that were coming nearer by the second. He tried to make himself as small as possible.

The door opened with a loud bang and it took all his strength not to cry out in fear. He hated it here, hated the smell and the dark.

"Where ya, Whelp? Ya'll regret hiding from me when I am through with ya!" The voice was a deep, slurred growl. The man had been drinking once again. The Elfling knew he would hurt tomorrow, he always did.

"So there ya are, Runt!" Cruel hands reached out for him, long nails digging into his thin arms as he was lifted without hesitation from his position on the floor. He bit back his whimper of both fear and pain. Any noise would only offer the man more motives to hurt him more.

He hung limp from the man's hand, he knew better than to fight this. The first crack as the fist landed echoed in the cold room. It was quickly followed by another.

The Man finally had had all the fun that he could get from the Elfling for the minute and he let the small being fall making no move to prevent the fall. He cackled with glee as the Elfling hit the floor with a loud crack. The small filthy face looked up at him in fear, blue eyes wide with fear and tears making a channel down his dirty cheeks. His left hand was cradled protectively within his right. Although he was crying he made no sound, it was eerie to watch, but not one sound left that tiny mouth.

"Good. If'n I hear one word out of ya, ya will feel my belt d'ya understan' Brat?" The filthy head nodded once. "Ya has no one, Brat no one loves ya. Ya Ma's dead and gone and ya Da? Has he tried to find ya? No. If he does I'll kill ya where you stand, ya mine and no one will help ya." He gave the small, pitiful lump on the floor a kick.

He laughed as he made his way across the filthy floor, as he reached the door he turned. "Ya better have ma food ready on time or ya will get reacquired with ma belt." With that the door was closed on him, leaving him quietly sobbing in the dark, eyes wide with fear.

He wanted his Ada; his Ada would make this Man go away. Why did his Ada not come for him? He huddled into a small ball as the fear and pain became too much….

Estel was not sure what had woken him up. He lifted himself up resting on one elbow as he listened to the dark around him. All he heard was silence. Shrugging he lay back down and buried his head into his soft pillow. He had just gotten comfortable when he heard the sound again. He was instantly on the alert, it sounded as if someone's heart was very quietly breaking. They were also trying to be as quiet as they possibly could.

It was then that Estel knew where the noises were coming from; it was the chamber right opposite from him. He quickly rose and not bothering with his over gown quickly left his chamber.

Pushing open the door he looked into the chamber. The Elfling was writhing on the bed almost as if he was being struck. Tears fell almost silently from the tightly shut eyes. It felt wrong to see an Elf sleeping with their eyes closed, it was such a rare thing.

He moved towards the bed and without hesitation he gently picked the small body up. "Shush, you are safe, Little One. No one will hurt you here."

He rocked the child gently, trying to calm him. Slowly he calmed down as the nightmare receded. As he settled one more into peaceful sleep he could have sworn he heard the child say quietly. "Ada, you come for me?"

Every time he tried to lay the Elfling down to sleep and return to his room, the little One would whimper and cling to him as hard as his poor injured arms would let him. In the end he gave up and settled down to sleep with the Elfling. Soon both were lost to the waking world.

Morning dawned bright and silent. The deep carpet of white snow making the day seem brighter than usual. Slowly Imladris woke and began its day.

Elrond made his way slowly down the corridor towards the Elfling's chamber. He noted that Estel's chamber door was wide open; he paused for a moment before knocking softly and poking his head through so that he could look into the chamber. It was empty.

He gave a small smile as he turned and entered the opposite chamber door wider. There snuggled down into the bed with the Elfling curled up beside him was Estel. It was an adorable sight. As he neared the bed he realised that the Elfling had been crying, his heart went out to the tiny child as he realised what must have happened.

"He had a nightmare." He looked up into bright grey eyes. "He would not let me leave him. I think he thought I was his Ada."

"Did he give you any clues as to who he is?" Elrond gently brushed the pale cheeks, wiping them free of any trace of tears.

"No, not a thing. Ada, I think that he been very badly treated, he was flinching as if some one was striking him. I could kill the evil…" Estel really wanted to swear but would not do so in front of tender ears.

"I agree with you, Estel on all points. But for now we need to give this Penneth all the help and love that he needs until we can reunite him with his family."

"Very well, Ada." Estel watched as the Elfling stirred in his arms. Confused blue eyes opened. "Good morning, Little One."

The Elfling instantly stiffened before memory returned and he relaxed back. "Are you hungry?" Elrond smiled at the child.

The small brow knitted as he pondered that question. Then he nodded once. "Let us go and eat then." He lifted the Elfling from his foster son's arms and carried him to the door followed closely by the yawning Estel.

He waited until Estel had followed them a small way down the hallway before turning to him with a wide mischievous grin.

"Are you going to come down to the morning meal dressed like that?"

Estel was puzzled for a minute until he realised that he was still dressed in his night clothes. He blushed scarlet to the roots of his hair and with a muttered. "I will join you soon." He disappeared back into his chamber, Elrond's laughter following him down the corridor.

Elrond felt the Elfling stiffen as he laughed before relaxing back, the rumble of laughter had obviously startled him. As they made their way into the Hall of Fire he was greeted by all the Elf's present and he felt the Elfling stiffen before trying to hide beneath his robes and he quickly crossed to his own seat.

He had just started to feed the small child some porridge, not missing the tiny grimace of distaste, not that he said anything he just passively accepted the food; when Estel hurried in fully dressed in his hands he held a tiny black and white stuffed dog. It was very old and threadbare; it was obvious that he had been well loved in the past.

Estel drew near to his father and with a small smile presented the dog to the Elfling. "This is for you to look after; he was left behind when you left your chamber."

The blue eyes widened with shock and then disbelief. He peeked up at Elrond to gauge his reaction and when he received a nod of encouragement turned back to Estel. "For me?" The voice was very small and unsure.

"Yes, for you. His name is Snuffles and he will snuffle and frighten the nasty monsters away for you."

"Thnuffleth'. Thank you." The two small arms gently hugged the dog to the thin chest and it was not lost on any in the room that he did not let go of the toy at all.

Estel could feel the blue eyes following his every move all during the morning meal. It seemed he had made a small friend that morning.

Once they had all eaten Elrond took the Elfling back to his chamber so that he could wash and change him into something a little more suitable than his night shirt. He had to smile at his wide eyes as the Elfling got his first good look at the chamber.

"This is your while you are with us. Glorfindel brought the soldiers for you, he thought you might like to play with them, they belonged to Estel when he was small." That obviously caught the small Elfling's attention and he beamed at the older Elf, showing fully the gap between his teeth.

It was not long before Elrond was in his study, the small Elfling with Snuffles in tow, sitting once more in the large overstuffed chair. He sat very quietly watching as the Elf Lord read his messages.

There was knock on the door and Glorfindel entered parchments in hand. He nodded to his friend and smiled to the Elfling. For the first time, the child did not draw back in fear. Elrond smiled as he looked up.

"You remember my friend, Glorfindel, Little One?"

The Elfling nodded once. Glorfindel handed Elrond his letters before going and kneeling before the child. "Good morning, little One and Snuffles."

To the two Elves surprise the Elfling gave a small tinkling laugh at that. "Do you like Snuffles?"

"Yeth, thank you. Thank you for my tholdierth, Glor… Glorfan." The Elfling gave a sigh of frustration.

"It is Glorfindel, Penneth. Try it again. Follow me. Glor."

"Glor." The little voice was following him.

"Fin" The mighty Balrog Slayer was patient with the child.

"Fin."

"That is good. Del." he smiled his reassurances.

"Del."

"Very good, now try and say it all together like this. Glorfindel."

"Glorfandel."

"Very near, Penneth try it again. Glorfindel." He could hear Elrond laughing quietly behind him.

"Glorfandel." The small beam was a joy to behold.

"That will do nicely, I think." They all jumped as the door flew open to reveal Elladan.

"Ada, there is a messenger from Mirkwood. He needs to see you urgently."

Elrond stood from his desk. "Bring him here, he is uninjured?"

"No, Ada they had some trouble with Orcs along the way. He refuses treatment until he has spoken with you." Elladan sounded puzzled.

"Very well. I will see him. Thank you, Ion-nin." Elladan left the room with a smile at the Elfling. Elrond picked him up and hugged him tightly. He heard the door close behind him.

"Hir Nin, I apologise at intruding but I have an urgent message from King Thranduil. His young son has been taken; we have been searching for him for months. I dared to cross the Misty Mountains so that we could ask you to…"

Elrond turned slowly trying to reassure the petrified Elfling in his arms. The dark haired Elf in front stuttered to a halt as he took in the Elfling in his arms.

For one long minute both Elrond and Glorfindel thought the Elf was going to pass out in front of them. Then, face white he knelt on one knee, his eyes never leaving the Elfling's.

"Prince Legolas, by the Valar we thought you were lost!"

Elrond and Glorfindel could only gasp at the other Elf unsure if they could believe what they had just heard….

To be continued

Please accept our very big apologise at the lateness of this posting. Real life has been somewhat hectic and pretty amazing for both of us. We hope that the length of this chapter goes a little towards easing the pain this may have caused. We promise another update this weekend.

We would also like to thank all our wonderful reviewers.

Replies to reviews:

Haldir's Heart and Soul: Sorry that was me (Shell) being rotten, as you see the identity of the Elfling has been discovered. Now all they need to find out is exactly what happened to the poor dear.

Megan: Thank you. Is this one a little better for you?

Mornflower: As you say poor wittle ewfie! Here is an update for you.

Alibi girl: yes, here you are!

Isildwen: We thank you for your kind words. Yay for Gandalf!

Ruby the Troll: Thank you for your kind words. We are sorry we did not make this clear but this is very AU and based very loosely in the world of our other fics. Did we say Thranduil had been the complete cause of the Elfling's injuries? Also the story as to **how **the Elfling made the trip is slowly beginning to emerge. Please bear with us and keep on letting us know what you think?

Blinken: Thank you! I'm glad you like Elrond's response, it kind of wrote itself, if you know what I mean? As you say, the abuse had to be spoken of as it is an enormous part of the story and as much as we all would like to close our eyes; this happens far more than any of us would like to admit. I have been lucky and honoured in my nursing career to have worked in all bar one field of expertise, this still after 20 years can reduce me to tears, and no child of any kind should go through this. It was not easy to write.

Moonshine44: Thank you.

Silverkonekotsukari: I am sorry I made you cry reading this. If it's any relief I was crying as I wrote this. I hope you continue to like this.

Dark Borg Drone: Here are some of the answers, Mellon-nin.

Lelann37: Thank you; here is an update to keep you going!

Dawn: Thank you. Please let us know what you think?

Triptych: We shall see! Rotten aren't I. Evil is what Mei calls me!!

Pointy-eared-elfs: One review per week will be wonderful, have no fear. Thank you!

Kel: Sorry about the wait we hope this helps?

Well, that is all for now. Please let us know what you think?

Love,

Mei and Shell


	4. 4

Disclaimer: We own these characters in our dreams only, sigh.

Chapter Four

The only sound in the chamber was the Elfling's suddenly harsh breathing. Elrond's mind was whirling in what seemed to be a thousand circles. He could feel the young Prince's heart hammering next to his own chest.

It was Glorfindel who broke the stunned silence. "Did I really hear what you just said?"

"Yes, Hir-nin, this is Prince Legolas and I am incredibly pleased to see him. King Thranduil has been very worried about him." As the messenger was speaking he was moving towards the trio.

Elrond could feel the Elfling in his arms stiffen all the more and then begin to shake. The nearer that the Mirkwood Elf moved to him, the more the Elfling panicked. It was Glorfindel, watchful as ever who halted the other Elf.

"May be we should have this discussion without the Prince here? He seems…" He was cut off when the Elfling began to really panic.

Elrond was taken by surprise and almost dropped the Prince. As it was he could not hold onto him and rather than drop him and cause yet more injury to the little Elfling he allowed him to slide down his leg as an impromptu slide.

Before anyone could stop him he had swiftly run from the chamber. Not once did he hesitate or look over his shoulder.

"I will go after him…" Glorfindel had already begun to move towards the door when Elrond spoke once more.

"Get Estel or the twin's to look for him, I need you here." Glorfindel nodded and hurried from the chamber.

He returned a short while later to find that the messenger was sitting in front of the fire a goblet of wine in his hand.

"Ah, good Glorfindel, we can begin now." Elrond turned to the messenger. "Please can you tell us your name?"

"I am sorry, Hir Nin that was incredibly rude of me. My name is Ventalion; I normally work as one of King Thranduil's personal guards."

"Then what are you doing here?" There was surprise in Glorfindel's voice.

"Thing's have been a little…. Difficult since the Orcs murdered the Queen. The King has become withdrawn and will speak with very few of his councillors. He is drinking far more, the healers think that he is beginning to fade." Ventalion gave a small very sad sigh. "We can only hope that this does not happen it is bad enough to loose our Queen but the King?" He actually shuddered.

"Do you need aid?" Elrond settled into the chair that faced the messenger. Glorfindel had also pulled a spare chair up.

"Aye, but the King is too proud and too grief stricken to realise it. He has withdrawn even from his sons. It is the Crown Prince who is currently dealing with Mirkwood's needs. It is harder for them than anyone else in Mirkwood. To us she was our beautiful Queen full of light and laughter. To her family she was their Naneth. Nothing can change that."

"We will give you all the aid that you need, that is not a problem. What of the Prince?"

"He out of all has had the worst time through this." Ventalion closed his eyes trying to stop the

memories from flooding back. "It is not common knowledge but the Queen was violated before she died."

The two older Elves could not stop the shocked gasps that left their lips. This was one complication they had not expected. The could both recall all too well how Celebrian had been before sailing to the Haven's and she had not been violated in that way.

"The young Prince was made to watch as they did this vile act. They murdered her in front of him before trying to kill him. Thank the Valar that they were stopped before they could do more than seriously injure him. As it was he very nearly fled to Mandos Halls to join our Queen." Ventalion had to take a sip of wine to try and ease the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Did the King find them?" Elrond's heart was in his throat hoping that his fears were wrong.

"Nay, Hir Nin luckily no, It was one of the patrols; the Queen never took her party into that part of the forest. The King was in Council when the news came in. When the Prince and bodies were brought back to the Palace he broke down. "

"Poor Thranduil to have to endure that." Glorfindel could imagine what it must be like to loose your soul mate like that.

"The King began to withdraw then. He barely spoke, never ate and I think that sleep was impossible. He spent biggest part of that time by the Prince's bedside. Five times we nearly lost him to his injuries. It was so close at times, far too close. I think that if the Prince had also died then the King would have followed immediately." Ventalion's voice was low and soft.

"Then thank the Valar that that did not happen." Elrond replied refilling the empty wine goblet.

"Aye, the whole of Mirkwood rejoiced at the news that the Prince would recover. Thing's seemed to return to normal for a time."

"What happened then?" Glorfindel asked.

"One of the King's councillors was over heard commenting about how it was the Prince's fault that the Queen was dead, that if he had not asked to go riding this tragedy would have never happened."

Elrond had to close his eyes at this that certainly would not have helped.

"They also went on to say that the King could no longer even look at the Prince because of that fact. They also talked of the King sending the prince away so that he would not have to deal with him again. This was of course a complete falsehood. The King had never even contemplated it. Unfortunately they were over heard by the one Elfling that this would do damage too."

"The young Prince?" It was not exactly a question, somehow Elrond just knew.

"Indeed. No one realised until much later what had happened. When they saw the Penneth run from his hiding place, they were very angry with themselves; unfortunately they decided not to tell anyone of what had transpired. Their excuse later to the King was that they did not wish to add to his worry." Ventalion had to smile at Glorfindel's, albeit elegant, un-elf like snort.

"I know. The Prince did not materialise that night for the evening meal, the King went to look for him, but could not find him. He raised the alarm and the Palace was searched. The night was one of the longest that I have ever known. I lost count of the times that the Palace was searched, but it was to no avail. The next morning the search was extended to the forest. We have been searching since then. We found traces of the Prince, but nothing fresh. We hated having to return to the palace empty handed, but had no choice." Ventalion could hide his distress no longer and the other two moved into to offer what comfort they could.

"That must have been very hard." Was Elrond's soft murmur.

"Yes, very, the King had been in chambers all morning; he wanted to lead the search but was persuaded to stay at the palace in case the Prince turned up there. As we arrived the two councillors had just admitted that the Prince had over heard some idle gossip and had run from them. They were made to tell him what they had been saying." Ventalion sighed once more. "It was not nice to watch."

"I can more than imagine the King's reaction." Elrond's wry reply made Glorfindel smiled, oh yes, Thranduil's temper was legendary and when it came to his family it was more like a volcano erupting.

"Then let me just say the King has two less councillors than he had. They were lucky they got off as lightly as they did. Anyway the searched continued with our hope of finding the Prince alive and well fading by the minute. The King was inconsolable."

"And you found no trace of the Prince?" Elrond's voice was thoughtful.

"We found a few traces, for an Elfling so young he is very good at hiding his tracks, he will make a good warrior one day. All was going relatively well but then his tracks were intercepted by the wheels of a wagon. There were signs of a struggle and the prince's tracks finished. We tried to follow the wagon but the weather was against us and we had to give up. The King had given up on ever seeing his son again. How did the Prince come to be here?" Ventalion raised sorrowful brown eyes to theirs.

"He was found two nights ago by one of our patrols. He was starving and had been badly beaten. All he will admit to is that his Master scares him."

"Master?!" Both shock and horror was evident in the younger Elf's voice.

"Yes, his master. He can lead us to him and as soon as I feel he is able to deal with this then we shall see about him. He has been very badly treated; it may well take a while. Why did you travel across the Misty Mountains at this time of year? You could have been killed or seriously injured." Elrond was frowning now at Ventalion.

"The King did not want to wait for the spring to send word of his missing son. He sent another messenger to Lady Galadriel. I offered to come as I have no family left on Arda, also the little Prince means a lot to us. I would go into the fires of Mordor if I could help save him."

"It is good to see the Legolas has protectors, he will need them in the days to come if he is to regain his memories." There was a knock at the door to the chamber that could not drown out the others shocked gasp.

"He has no memory?"

"No, he remembers nothing up to his 'master', mayhap that now you are here he will recover far faster." Elrond looked up as Mithrandir entered the chamber. "Ah, Mithrandir everything is well I hope?"

"Indeed, Elrond. I am sorry you have a visitor…"

"Mithrandir it is very good to see you again." Ventalion had risen to greet the Maia.

"Ventalion, Mae Govannen what brings you to Imladris?" The Maia greeted the seasoned warrior with delight; he had not been to Mirkwood for a while and had missed his friends.

"A message from the King, Mellon-nin-nin. It was urgent." The young Elf smiled at his old friend.

"It must have been urgent for him to send you out at this time of the year." There was a question in that mild voice.

"Aye it was and it is to do with our young Prince."

"There is a problem with one of your Prince's?" Mithrandir accepted the wine goblet from Glorfindel with a small thank you.

"Yes, the youngest Prince Legolas. He has been missing for the last four months. We have been trying to find him, the King did not ask for help. Personally I think he is too embarrassed at 'loosing' him in the first place. But all is well now, I know he is safe and as soon as I can I will head back to Mirkwood with this news."

"You have found him I take it?" Mithrandir raised an eye brow that was almost a replica of Elrond's usual look. A look that warned you the Eldar knew what you were thinking, before even you did.

"Yes, we have found him." At this cryptic comment the other brow rose to join the other.

"Peace, Mithrandir we were both wrong. Our little lost Elfling is no other than Prince Legolas. Ventalion has been sent to ask us to look out for him." Elrond explained to his friend.

"I was rather hoping that we would be right and it not be the Prince. How is Thranduil?" The Maia's tone was thoughtful.

"Not doing well by the sound of it. It seems that Legolas ran away after over hearing some gossip that should never have been spoken." Elrond could not stop the sigh of annoyance.

"But he is so small; I would have thought that a small Elfling would never have made it out of the Palace." Mithrandir's surprise was evident to all in the chamber.

"The little Prince is very clever for one of his age. It is one of the reasons none at the Palace will play hide and seek with him, we could never find him!!! Equally he is very small for his age and it makes it a lot easier for him to hide. The rain that has been falling also helped to hide his tracks for the most part." Ventalion was eager to explain.

"Thranduil must have been desperate…" A knock on the chamber door brought their attention around.

It was a very flustered looking Estel. "Ada we cannot find the Elfling anywhere. We have searched high and low."

"As I said, Hir Elrond he is very good at hiding and not being found when he wishes to be."

Estel was gaping at the Mirkwood Elf. "You know him?"

"Indeed I do. I am Ventalion." The Elf gave the time honoured Elven greeting, as the human was dressed in Elven clothing.

"I apologise, Ventalion this is my foster son, Estel. He is currently looking for your charge." Elrond introduced his son. "Estel, the Elfling that you and your brother's are currently searching for is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. Ventalion has been sent by King Thranduil to warn us that the Prince has been missing and for our patrols to watch out for him."

"How did he get all the way to Imladris, Ada? He is too small to have made it all the way here on his own." There was horror in Estel's voice. To think of that poor little adorable Elfling all on his own, was almost too hard to bear; especially when he thought of all the dark beings that were rapidly multiplying all over Middle Earth.

"We will not know that until Legolas can tell us exactly what did happen. It would seem though, that he was intercepted by this Man who decided that he liked the thought of an Elfling slave." Elrond's voice was cold and hard.

"The poor thing, he has been through so much." Estel could relate to how it felt to loose a parent or two in his case.

"We need to find him. He is in no condition to be running around. Glorfindel come with me. Estel could you please make certain that Ventalion finds his way to the Halls of Healing? Mithrandir I would really appreciate your help in finding the Prince."

"Of course, Elrond, let us find him." Mithrandir was the last to leave the chamber.

Legolas was in such a blind panic when he left the chamber he was unaware of where exactly he was going. By the time his panic had eased somewhat he realised that he had no idea where he was and that the hallways all looked the same.

He had Snuffles anchored safely in his arms and would not let him go. If the poor toy had of been real it would have been strangled.

Big scared blue eyes took in all around him. This place was so large!

"Thnuffleth, where we go? Thcared. No like it here. We need to hide, where we hide?"

Legolas cocked his head to one side as if the dog was talking to him. "Thatth a good idea. Come we need to hurry."

At the far end of the corridor was a large bay window that was surrounded by large billowing, deep blue velvet curtains. They were just perfect for a small Elfling that was very, very scared.

With one glance around he made for the window and wincing he moved the curtain so that he was completely covered. This simple action made his arm begin to throb and he had to bite his lip to stop from crying out. Silent tears once more ran down his face.

He sat quietly sobbing for sometime, until the sound of hurried footsteps coming nearer made him freeze in place.

He recognised the voices and was tempted to run to them, but the fact that he had run from them earlier scared him all the more. Memories flooded back of the last time he had tried to run away. He absently rubbed his collar bone wincing once more as the splint on his right hand rubbed against the sore bone of his clavicle.

He waited until the others had moved on once more having searched all the nearby chambers and coming up with empty hands. It was then that he heard the voice.

No, not actually heard the voice them, but listened and understood what it said. The voice was coming from outside and he stood and looked through them. They were open even, at this time of the year with the snow.

It was a tree that was calling to him and offering shelter and safety from harm. The siren call was seductive and to a Wood Elf it could not be ignored. With one quick look over his shoulder he somehow managed to climb onto the windowsill. Once out on to the balcony that surrounded the window he tore the splint from his arm. It was only hindering him.

He climbed onto the balustrade and smiled as the large Mallorn tree lowered its boughs so that he could step onto them without hurting himself further. The Little Prince gave a small sigh of contentment as the tree wrapped him safely in it boughs offering comfort and warmth. For the first time in a very long time, Legolas felt safe and secure.

He fell asleep like that and when the nightmares reared their ugly heads it was the tree that rocked him and sang him lullabies that the striplings in the woods so loved.

Meanwhile the search in the Last Homely House grew more frantic as they realised that the Elfling could not be found. Elrond was close to panic, a very rare thing, as he realised that he might have to tell his old friend that he had had his youngest son safe within his arms only to have lost him. It was not a thought that was particularly cheerful.

The sound of a bird chirping in his ear woke Legolas that morning and he blinked his eyes into focus to find a red Robin perched next to him and watching him with beady eyed curiosity. The Elfling gave a small giggle and held his hand out to the bird. It gave a warble and was soon perched on the fingers of the Prince. They sat like that for a while both holding a very interesting conversation on the weather and how little food there was this year.

Once the little bird had flown off to find its breakfast, Legolas made his way down the tree with thanks for keeping him safe.

Swiftly he made his way out of Imladris and rather than using the gates as normal he climbed a tree and down the other side. Where he was going he could not have said. The why was easy, he was too scared of going back.

He had just made the tree line when a figure stepped out from behind a tree.

The small Prince gasped in shock at seeing who was in front of him.

"So there ya are. Thought'cha could get away didja? I told ya, Brat ya will never be free from me. Now ya got work that'cha haven't been doin'" Cruel fingers dug deeply into his right wrist. "Ya gonna feel ma belt tonig' that I can promise ya!"

The human that held the small Elfling did not realise that the small Elfling had left behind a very important clue. For on the ground, forgotten by the Elfling was Snuffles….

To be continued

Thank you to all our wonderful reviewers and readers. You are the best.

Replies to reviews:

Wadeva: yes, definitely cute Legolas and more to come…

Pointy-eared-elfs: Sorry that we scared you, but at least the dream was realistic!! Glad you liked Snuffles, too.

Moonshine44: Sorry we left it there; hopefully this will make up for that?

Manwathiel: Thank you. More of that nasty man very soon!

Mornflower: yes, Legolas is back with a vengeance. Here's your update!

Haldir's Heart and Soul: Handing him back is not on the cards for now, so please relax? As you say they don't know who has been hurting him, they have a good idea but not for certain. I'm glad that you gave Thranduil the benefit of the doubt!!

LittleCrazy1: Glad that you liked the chapter and here is your update for you!!!

Kel: We're glad that you liked Gandalf. I love the picture of the Twins running around causing mayhem with Snuffles!!! I know ad Elrond's shock will be dealt with in the future, he just didn't think that Legolas would be that small.

Dragon: Yep and here's another update! You will have to wait and see what the future and the past have held for the poor little Elfling.

Dawn: Blushes. Thank you. We are glad that you survived Jeanne intact that must have been horrible to live through.

Isildwen: Thank you. You will have to wait and see the answer of that query. I think you may have a clue in this chapter that Legolas is no where near trusting as the others think, personally I think he was just too scared to do anything other than go along with them. Alas, it may take him some time to really begin to trust again.

Dark Borg Drone: Thank you! How do you know that it was his Ada that treated him like that? Time will tell.

Li: here's your update for you!!!

Lady Lestat: I hadn't either until Mei suggested it. I had a firm idea of what he would have been like and I think that helps. I guess I'm lucky (shell) but I find writing easy. We are glad that you continue to enjoy it, though.

Angelbird12242: Thank you and here you are!

Tina7610813: Thank you, we are glad that you are enjoying this!

Triptych: Thank you!!! Definitely. All will begin to come clear. I promise.

Megan: Thank you. Update!!!

Well that is all for now so until next time, take care.

Love,

Mei, shell and the gang


	5. 5

Disclaimer: Not ours. Sob.

Chapter five

Glorfindel led the search. It was a far wider search of the Last Homely House. More of the servants had been roped into help. They had all split off into groups so that they could search all the more faster.

Estel and the twins were searching the first floor, Mithrandir and Glorfindel the ground floor. Some of the servants had decided to check outside, just in case.

Elrond had made the hard decision of staying where he was; on the off chance that if the small Prince was still in the house he may make it back to the warm study. It also gave him the chance to see to Ventalion's wounds. They were minor, thankfully.

Once he had finished and sent the other Elf reluctantly to sleep, only on the condition that as soon as there was any news he was to be woken. That left Elrond to his own devices. He had plenty of work that he knew he should be getting on with, but he could not concentrate. He could hear the calls of the others as they searched for Legolas.

Glorfindel and Mithrandir were making good progress along the ground floor, each chamber had been searched and they had come up empty. The Balrog Slayer was worried about the small Elfling, if what he had heard was true then he must be very frightened.

He had just reached for the door to another large chamber when he froze in place. There was something not right about the corridor. He looked around trying to discern just what it was that had caught his attention.

There at the bottom of the long corridors were the large, voluptuous velvet curtains that both the twins and Estel had loved to play with as children. Instead of being hung smoothly as the Elleth's liked them to hang they were hanging down off their ties. The material was pooled at the bottom of the floor.

Glorfindel smiled, he had just found one Elfling's hiding place. They should have thought to look there! He caught Mithrandir's attention and with a small shared smile, they made for the curtains.

Speaking softly, Glorfindel moved the curtains aside only to feel major disappointment. The small area behind the curtains was empty. It was Mithrandir who spotted the open window and with his usual curiosity looked out.

The sight was breath taking; more snow had fallen and was untouched on the area of the balcony that he was looking at. The height of the window would be perfect for the Elfling to climb. His sharp eyes wandered across the balcony halting when he saw the small indentations left by the Elfling's feet in the snow and then he spotted the small splint that Elrond had placed around the small wrist.

"Glorfindel, Legolas has been here. See his footsteps and his splint?" The old wizard swiftly climbed over the windowsill and out onto the balcony, Glorfindel following closely behind him.

The small prints led out onto the balustrade and they could see the small prints stop as the owner had climbed up onto the brick work. Then they disappeared, leaving behind what looked like branch marks.

Glorfindel eyed the large tree in front of them. "I think he may have taken refuge in the tree. I will climb over and see."

"I will meet you at the bottom; I will warn the others that he has left the house." The wizard was too old to climb trees like an Elfling and if his friend wanted to then it was fine by him. They went their separate ways.

Glorfindel jumped from the balcony to the tree with the ease of long practice. His keen eyes soon made out the small indentation the Elfling had made in the snow and with a smile he thanked the tree for keeping him safe while they were looking for him. He began the task of climbing down the tree.

He was about half way when he became aware of a group forming beneath the tree. It was all who had been searching as well as Elrond.

As he reached the bottom and Elrond reached out to steady him, unnecessarily, the tree began to moan. It sounded to be in deep distress.

Both Elrond and Glorfindel tried to calm the tree so that they could find out what was wrong with it, but to no avail. Finally Elrond turned to Elladan. "Please would you go and wake Ventalion, 'Dan? I think that this needs a Wood Elf's touch."

"Yes, of course, Ada." Elladan quickly left. He returned with a dishevelled Ventalion and to Elrond's sharp eyes it was obvious that the Elf's sleep had not been peaceful.

Ventalion went straight to the tree, making it obvious that Elladan had explained the situation. They watched as the Wood Elf placed his hands on the bark and began to commune with the tree. The peaceful look on his face soon changed however and he stepped away from the tree with a worried frown.

"The Prince was heading in this way." He pointed towards the deeper trees. "There is one here who should not be and he has taken the Prince. The tree says he is Adan and not nice. The Prince was crying."

They were all moving in the direction that Ventalion pointed, worry once more filling their hearts. They came to a small clearing and they could all see the disturbed snow where a struggle seemed to have taken place. Then there were marks in the snow that looked as if something or someone had been dragged away.

It was Elrond in the lead that stopped his heart dropping as he bent to pick up the small item that was lying forgotten on the snow. It was Snuffles.

He turned to the other's the small dog held for them all to see. For one short moment there was shocked silence and then Glorfindel was firing off orders.

"I want search parties arranged. We need to go back to the house and gather supplies, if this is the Man who took Legolas before then he will need our help. Estel, I want you and the twins to do the tracking, it will not be difficult in this weather, but you are our best trackers. We will need some warm clothes for the Prince. Well? Come on, he does not have the time for us to stand around like this!!"

That spurred them all into action and they hurried back to the house to rejoin as a group soon after, all armed to the teeth and ready with supplies, should Legolas need it. Glorfindel gave a grim smile that boded ill for the person who had taken the small Prince. The equally grim looks on the others faces told him in no certain terms that if a single hair on the Princes, admittedly short, hair was harmed the person who inflicted it would be sorry, very, very sorry.

He watched as Elrond shouldered his herb bag, the one used for injuries when away from healing facilities and then they were ready. With the twins and Estel in the lead they headed off and began the task of bringing the small Prince back safely to the Last Homely House.

Legolas was terrified. He had tried to fight and get away but to no avail the man had too hard a grip on him. He could only wince as the man twisted his broken wrist to make him behave. When he lost his balance the man would not even give him the time to regain his footing, he just pulled the Elfling along by his wrist. Silent tears fell as he looked sadly behind him in the direction they had just come from.

He lost count of the number of times that the man hit him. At one point he even kicked him when the Elfling did not move fast enough for him. As they neared the broken down hut that served as the Man's home Legolas began to panic, he could not go back in there. It was so dark and scared him so much. If only he had not dropped Snuffles. But then his Master would not have let him keep him, anyway.

The door closing behind him was like a death knell. Big, fearful blue eyes looked up at the evil, smelly man.

Toldlin looked down at the Elfling in front of him and it was not pleasant. He was already reaching for his belt as he spoke. "Didja really think I'd letcha go? Nah, ya mine, ya will learn not to run away from me!"

The force of the belt landing across his back made Legolas cry out and Toldlin to laugh. "Ya know the rule, Slave! No." Slash. "Talkin" Slash. "Or." Slash "Cryin'" Slash. "Out." Each word was punctuated with a blow from the belt. Soon the Elfling's tunic was red with blood. Not one sound left his lips. The lips were bloody from where his teeth on one side had bitten it to stop from crying out. Finally the punishment stopped and Legolas lay in a heap on the floor, shaking with the shock of all that had happened.

"Ya to do ya chores. I left 'em for ya. I want ma food in an hour. Understand, Slave?" A kick at the small form and then he left to get another bottle of ale. He had been so angry to find his slave gone, but all was well know and the high and mighty Elves would not have any idea as to where he was.

The tracks led through the woods of Imladris and to a small clearing. There in the middle of nothing was the most ramshackle shed that any of them had ever seen. The door was even off its hinges. The footprints led right up to the door.

An eerie silence filled the area and with a few quick hand movements from Glorfindel the others arranged themselves around the shack. They waited for any sign of life.

They did not have to wait long and soon a large, very fat Man left the shack and wandered across the clearing, it was obvious that he was very drunk.

He headed into a small cave that was covered with lichen and Ivy, when he came back out he carried two skins in his hand. Wavering drunkenly once more he made his way back to the shack, pausing on the threshold to listen to the forest around him. All he could hear was the rustling and moaning of the trees. Little did he know that the trees were warning a certain little Elfling that help was near and that he just needed to hold on.

"Brat, is ma food ready? It betta be good this time or I'll flail ya proper this time!" The man disappeared into the darkness of the shack.

"Flail him proper this time?" Elladan's voice was very low and full of rage.

Neither Estel nor Elrohir had the chance to answer as a muted roar came from inside the shack followed by the sound of something meeting flesh. That was it as far as Estel was concerned, the thought that this could be the small Elfling that he had held in his arms only the day before sent him to his feet. It was only as he tried to move forward that he realised that he was not the only one. Every one of the Elves and the Maia with him had also made it to their feet and had their weapons drawn. Slowly and with surety they made their way across to the shack. The twins headed for the back to make sure that there was no way that the Man could leave without them knowing about it and stopping it.

Estel and Mithrandir took a shattered filthy window each and Glorfindel along with Ventalion took each side of the broken, splintered door. Elrond was the only one who sheathed his weapon. He reached instead for his herb pouch, he would be the one to make sure that Legolas was alright.

"Food? Ya call this food?!" Another smack as flesh met flesh and Glorfindel was through the door, just in time to witness the large, filthy man lift the Elfling off his feet and throw him against the wall of the shack. The small back and head hit the beam that stood proud from the wall. There was a large crack and the Elfling fell to the floor, boneless and unmoving.

The Man blinked in shock when he realised that he was not alone and he whirled around to face the intruders.

"What ya doin'? Ya have no right ta be here! Git out!"

"Not without the Elfling." Glorfindel's voice rang out coldly in the still cold air.

"Ya want the Brat? Ya can't 'ave im. E's mine. Now git before I show you ma sword." Toldlin was wavering where he stood and Estel wrinkled his nose at the smell that emanated from him.

"We will be taking Legolas with us whether you like it or not. Now move away from him." Glorfindel moved forwards the others joining him.

"Legolas? Is that the brat's name? Nah, I prefer Brat or slave. Yea, slave is much better an e needs ta learn his place in life." Toldlin drew his foot back to kick the small body that had not moved.

"If you strike the Prince one more time, you will regret being born." Ventalion's voice was low and vicious.

"Prince? E ain't no Prince." He blinked owlishly at them.

"Yes, he is. He is the only Son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood. If you do not release him…"

Toldlin cut him off. "Prince is e? No way ya avin' im back then. Mayhap the 'King' will pay an andsome reward for im. Tell im 'e can 'ave im back fer an undred pieces o' Gold. E refuses the Brat stays wif me."

"The King will not allow you to do that. His wrath will be great…"

"'Is wrath? It's not 'is wrath that you need ta worry abou. Git up Brat, my foods goin' cold." Once more the foot was drawn back, in preparation of a kick.

"If you lay another finger on Legolas, I will kill you where you stand!" There was cold, certain promise in Estel's voice.

"Ya? Ya nothing' bu' a kid. As if'n I'd be scared of ya!" Toldlin sneered at them.

"That is where you are wrong. You should be scared, of all of us." Mithrandir spoke up from where he was standing behind the others.

"Who ya?" Toldlin glared at him through glazed eyes.

"I am called Gandalf by Men." The Maia's voice was coldly calm.

"Wizard? Whas a wizard doin' here?" There was a sudden flash of fear in the other Man's eyes.

"Looking for the Prince, who you have obviously taken by force."

"Force? E was alone in the Woods. No one ta watch im. I coudna' leave im could I? I always wanted a slave." he flashed a look at Elrond as he moved closer to the still Prince. "Stay 'way from 'im!"

Elrond paused momentarily, shooting the Man a dark look. "He is injured I can help him."

"Leave 'im be. E gets 'elp when I says so, not till then."

"You are immoral, treating a child like that!" Elladan was passed being angry and well on the way to cold fury.

"E's no child. E's a demon wif 'is pointed ears. He should be 'ung. Yea, bes thing fer 'im. Only a demon 'as pointed ears."

"Or Elves have them." Elrohir fairly hissed at the Man.

"Elves? They be cowards and'll no leave their boundary's. They got na guts ta fight."

"That is where you are very, very wrong. We will leave our boundaries and will continue to do so while we live on Middle Earth." Once more Glorfindel's voice rang out clearly.

"We?" There was uncertainty in Toldlin's voice now.

"Yes, Adan **WE**. We also have more guts, as you so delicately put it, than you ever will. We look after our own and will not leave the Prince with you one minute longer." Glorfindel could sense Elrond moving closer to Legolas and wanted to keep his attention away from him.

"I tol' ya, e 'ain't na Prince. E's just a slave I found."

"He is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and her Crown Prince." Ventalion could not stand the thought that his Prince had been in the 'care' of this Man.

"Then wha' e be doin' on 'is own?" Toldlin really needed another drink, but did not dare take his eyes off of the intruder's.

"It was a large misunderstanding and he should never have been there alone." Ventalion hated to admit the truth.

"I found 'im, e's mine."

"No he is not. He is a free being and will be coming with us."

"Oi!!! I tol' ya not to go near im!" Toldlin had finally realised that Elrond had neared the fallen Prince. None of them expected what happened next.

Toldlin, fed up to the back teeth with these intruders that wanted to take his slave away, hit out at Elrond, catching his cheek. It did not even stun the Elf Lord. Then the human went for his sword, Glorfindel thought no more of it. He raised his own sword and moved protectively in front of the Prince and his unarmed friend.

"So, ya wanna die firs' does ya? That is easily managed." There was the sound of clashing blades.

Maybe if Toldlin had not been drunk he may have realised that the other's in the ramshackle room, rather than helping, had relaxed somewhat and had moved out of the way, giving the Balrog Slayer more than enough room. They were still on the alert, but they all knew that Glorfindel could easily best this Man.

The fight was very short. The man may have been a fighter once in his distant past, but that had been before age and drink had taken its toll on him. Along with the fact that he was very drunk and his reflexes dimmed, he never really stood a chance. The only one in the room who did not realise that fact was the man himself.

He made one very vital over sight and over stretched himself, leaving himself wide open to the blow that Glorfindel could not stop. Within minutes the man was dead on the floor. Red blood spilling copiously where he had fallen.

Elrond needed no further urging and within minutes he was by the Fallen prince's side. Crouching down he very gently checked him over. He did not dare to move him without making sure that no bones were broken, that could lead to more problems in the future.

The blond was still deeply unconscious. Fresh bruising and cuts marred the fair features. More blood ran from the split lip. A large knot could be felt beneath the short fuzz that was left of his hair. If they had been out in the light and not in the dark, dingy room he would have been able to see the lump.

"Ada, how is he?" Elladan had reached his side and was more than happy to help his father. The others were seeing to the burial of the body.

"Unconscious. He will most likely have a bad concussion." He ran expert hands down the think arms. "We will have to reset the right wrist and his clavicle has moved as well. Valar, his left wrist is broken as well!" He moved his hands to the thin chest. He winced when ribs moved when he pressed. "We will have to move him very carefully, he has at least five broken ribs."

"Would it be best if I returned to Imladris and brought a carriage for him to ride back in, Ada?" That was Elrohir.

"Yes, Ion-nin that will be a very good idea. You are the fastest runner, do you mind?" Elrond looked up at his son.

"No, Ada I will be as quick as I can." With that the younger twin left and was soon lost as snow began to fall once more.

"I will make a fire, Ada he will need to be kept warm and I am sure that you will be needing hot water as well." Estel stood beside Elladan a concerned look on his face.

"Yes, Estel I will, Hannon Lle." Mithrandir had joined them and was watching the proceedings.

Elrond continued his examination, anger growing as he took in the injuries to the small body. Luckily he found nothing but massive bruises to Legolas' legs and stomach. With Elladan's and Mithrandir's help he turned the Elfling making sure that he did not jar his back. He needed to make sure that no permanent damage had been done before pulling the Elfling wrongly.

What they saw made them all freeze with shock. There was very little left of the tunic that Legolas had been wearing. It had been cut to shreds, pure and simple. His back had not one patch of bare, intact skin that did not have either welts or cut marks. Elladan closed his eyes and swallowed thickly as he recalled the Man's words from earlier about flailing the Prince. It seemed that they had not been idle words.

Elrond could not believe what he was seeing. Some of the wounds were so deep that he could clearly see the fatty white of muscle. It would take a lot of patience and many sutures to close some of these. It would also be a long and painful recovery for the young Prince.

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Elrond moved the tattered remnants of cloth from the small bloody back, wincing once more as he realised that some of the cloth had been driven into the wounds by the force of the blow. He could clean some of them, but a lot would have to wait until they were back in Imladris before he could clean then properly.

Once he had moved all the cloth that he could, he began to trace the spine that clearly showed as a result of his malnutrition. It was as he reached half way down the back that he saw the swelling and as he gently palpated the area he could have cried with a mixture of both anger and fear.

"Ada, the water is ready for you. Should I prepare the Athelas?" Estel placed a bowl and some clean cloths beside him.

"Thank you, Estel. I need you to go and see if you can find a long piece of wood that we can lay the Prince upon."

"Of course, Ada may I ask why?"

"Legolas broke his back when the Man." He spat the word. Oh, how he wished he was still alive, if only because then he could have the joy of killing him slowly. "Threw him against the wall. We need to immobilise him so that there is no more damage done."

The gasps from all around him told him that they all realised the consequences of what he had just told them.

Estel shook himself and crumpled some Athelas into the small wooden bowl, he placed more where his father could reach them. Standing shocked would not help his small friend. He rose once more and left the small dilapidated building to try and find some wood suitable for the use they needed it for.

He returned empty handed, it looked as if the man had been stripping the woods around of anything that could be considered useful. When he returned to the shack, Legolas' back had been cleaned and dressed.

"Ada, I could not find anything to use as a splint. There is nothing lying about."

"We could use one of the doors." Glorfindel offered. Not one of the doors hung properly on their rusted hinges. It took the work of minutes for them to remove one of the inner doors. Very carefully Legolas was lifted and placed on the board before Elrond used bandages to hold him in place.

Not once did the small Elfling move and once they had him settled as Elrond wanted him to be, he moved to check his pupil responses. The right eye was slightly sluggish, but considering the blow that he had received that was not surprising.

They settled down to wait, all watching Legolas as they waited. All hoped that he would open those incredible blue eyes. They waited in vain. Not once did he move.

Soon they all heard the sound of hoof beats and Glorfindel left to see who it could be. All noticed that his hand was on the pommel of his sword. Elrond had to smile, he did not know how the small Prince had done it but somehow over the last few days he had wormed his way into all of their hearts.

His smile widened as he heard his friend great the newcomer's. It was Elrohir with a rescue party.

It was another half an hour before they could leave and the snow was falling in a blizzard, making visibility very difficult indeed. Elrond also wanted to make sure that the improvised stretcher did not jerk and move while they were travelling. He would have to wait until the Prince awoke before knowing if the spinal cord had been damaged.

The trip back to Imladris was slow and agonising for those with the party. They did not dare hurry, just a stone under the wheels could have disastrous consequences for the Prince. Elrohir had forewarned the Halls of Healing that a seriously injured patient was being brought to them. So Elrond knew at least that a chamber and herbs would be ready for him and knowing his son it would be in the main wing of the Last Homely House, probably the Elfling's own chamber.

It was fully dark by the time that they saw the welcome light's of home. Elrond was more than glad to have Mithrandir along, the old Wizard had used his magic to smooth the ride somewhat and by his doing so he had reduced the travelling time by a large amount.

Soon they were pulling up in front of the house and Estel and the twins joined Glorfindel on the ground so that they could help carry the Elfling inside.

The house was warm and very welcome and as they entered they were joined by Erestor who informed them that he had hot mulled wine and soup ready for them. He followed anxiously as they carried the Elfling to his chamber where a large warm fire burned in the grate.

They lowered the Elfling on the bed following Elrond's instructions to the T. Then they stepped back and allowed Elrond and his healers to begin their work. None of them left the chamber, but stayed to watch as the bandages were once more removed from the Elfling.

Everyone in the chamber had to bite back a gasp as they got their first really good look at the bloody back. Estel had tears in his eyes, as he watched his father and the other healers work. He started when a warm hand patted his shoulder and he looked up to see Mithrandir smiling gently down at him, his blue eyes full of sorrow.

"He will be well, Estel it will take sometime, but the Prince will be well. I see a great future ahead of him."

Estel could only nod at the old Maia, his throat was too choked to form words.

It took Elrond more than two hours to clean and suture the wound, it had to be taken slowly and easily, he had to be certain that no cloth was left in the wounds as this would only add to the Elfling's problems. It could cause a very nasty infection and at present the Elfling did not have the strength to fight it, they may well loose the Prince if that was to happen. As it was he had a long recovery ahead of him.

He lost count of the number of sutures that he used to close the deepest and worst of the wounds. While he worked the other healers broke and re-set the Elfling's wrists before splinting them once more. Once finished they aided their Lord in what ever way that they could. The smell of fresh Athelas permeated the air and all of them gave little sighs as the herbs magical properties filled the air.

Elrond finally sat back with a very tired sigh before slathering the wounds with a mixture of athelas and other herbs that would help to heal the wound and hopefully prevent any infection. He then carefully bandaged the small back, being careful not to jar the Elfling.

Once this was completed Elrond began his examination of the small spine. There was swelling just about half way down the back. He picked up the small needle that he had used to suture the back with and making sure that it was clean of blood he moved to the small perfectly formed feet.

With the others watching nervously he drew the sharp edge of the needle up the small foot, all watched with bated breath, hoping and praying to the Valar that the small foot would move away from the sharp instrument. It was in vain and with a frown Elrond moved onto the other foot, again nothing happened.

"We will have to wait for him to waken before we know the extent of the problem; his back is definitely broken, though. We can only hope that with time it will recover. Please help me turn him. We need to be very gentle.

Elrond's orders were followed to a T once more and the small prince was soon resting on his back so that they could take care of the bruises and cuts that marred his body. Most were thankfully superficial, but the lip once it was cleaned, showed the damage that his small teeth had done. It had taken three stitches to close the split. The poor thing had been in agony to cause such damage.

Again anger filled Elrond and he wished that the human was here in this room, but he had already paid for his crimes. Once happy, he checked Legolas' pupils once again. Pleased with the result he sat back. Now all they could do was wait.

And wait they did. It was morning before Legolas moved his head and gave a small groan. Confused blue eyes looked up at them all, blinking to try and clear them. He looked around and they could see the mounting fear in them.

The voice was low and tremulous. "Ada? Where ith Ada? I want my Ada!"

"Shush, Legolas you are among friends." Elrond began speaking but Mithrandir moved to stand beside them.

"Hello, Legolas do you remember me? You have certainly grown since I last saw you." Mithrandir smiled, remembering the small Elfling baby.

"Where I?" Tears were filling those blue eyes know.

"You are safe, my Prince I will stay and be with you." Ventalion moved forward so that the Prince could see him.

"'Lion! Where ith Ada?" Legolas tried to hold his arms out to be picked up but stopped when they caused him pain; he looked down to see the splints that imprisoned his wrists and lower arms.

"You have been in an accident, Prince Legolas it will take you a while to heal. Do you know where you are?" Ventalion asked trying to help Elrond and knowing that they would need to know what Legolas remembered.

"No, want Ada." Legolas tried to move, stopping as the others all rushed to stop him from moving. The wide eyes grew even wider as realisation set in. "'Lion, I cannot feel my legth!"

To be continued

Firstly, we would both like to apologise for the lateness of this posting. Mei has been snowed under with college work and I (Shell) have not been very well. The dratted kidney's again. Nick has also been home so writing has gone a little… by the wayside. I am back now with a vengeance and ready for some fun. Mei is on holiday this week so you may hear from her too!!!!

Replies to responses:

****

Isildwen: Yep, Big bad master is back, but not for long!!! Don't worry about Thranduil, plans are afoot as Sherlock Holmes used to say!!!

****

Triptych: I'm glad you like the long chapter, they all seem to be getting longer! Glad you continue to like this.

****

Estalder27: LOL!!! Watch what you throw there!! He's safe have no fear. I'm glad that you love little Leafie. More about the guards later. He He!!!

****

Haldir's Heart and Soul: He hurt Leggy!! But he paid for it!!

****

Manwathiel: Thank you and here is more!!

****

Mornflower: Very much the point! LOL!!! Forget the drool I needed a cold shower after your… uhm… description!

****

Tina7610813: Very unfair! Poor, poor Leggy! Here's your update!

****

Kel: He's safe! So is Snuffles that is more important! ;P. Here is your update!

****

Dawn: Thank you! What's in store. Ohh, lots and lots, but that would be telling!!

****

Wynedale Sheergate: Yes, poor, poor Leafie he is not having a good time at all at the moment. Thank you for your kind words.

****

Dark Borg Drone: I think so! Here you go…

****

Aranna Undomiel: Thank you! We never mind people pointing out mistakes, as I have said before, it is the only way to improve ourselves. I hope this chapter is a little better.

**Alatariel Narmolanya: **Yep another story! LOL! You will have to wait and see why Legolas is scared of blond Elves. I can't tell you at this point, sorry. It would only ruin it for you.

****

Rhys: Yep, it is being continued, don't worry. I hope you like this chapter.

****

Chem: Thank you! Grin. Mei tells me that I am!!! Yep, he made a BIG mistake no doubt about that!

****

Linwe Seregon: Here it is!!! Enjoy.

****

Anonymous: Thank you and here is more for you.

****

Pointy-eared-elfs: LOL! Why don't you like Ventalion? What has he done? May be your right…. Maybe you're wrong. You will have to wait and see!

****

The Fire-breathing-ferret: we have! Thank you!

Barbara Kennedy: Thank you! Yep, it's very AU and set in Mei's world. You would have to ask her the reasoning! Yes, there was another version that was pulled by FF.N, Mei didn't want the story to just vanish and so this is what we have…. Yep, human but for how much longer?

Megan: here you are!!!

Well, there you have it. All I will say is that I still have Mei's cries of horror still ringing in my ears!! More very, very, very soon.

Love,

Mei, Shell and Leafie


	6. 6

Disclaimer: All together now: Mr Santa bring me an Elf, bring me the sweetest that I've ever met… Sigh I fear that is the only way that we will own Legolas. Suffice to say he does not belong to us.

Chapter Six

For long, long seconds no sound was heard in the chamber and Ventalion had to gulp the despair that was threatening to fill him and drown him at the same time. How could he tell his King this? How would he react after all that had happened?

"They will be well, Prince Legolas they were hurt in the accident. You need to rest them and they will heal." His voice was thick with unshed tears.

"Where is Ada? Please, I want my Ada." tears had spilt down the bruised cheek.

Elrond was about to intervene, the last thing Legolas needed was to be upset, just as he was about to move to stop it when he became aware of a knocking on the chamber window. Moving to open it he held his hand out to the bird that was perched exhausted on the windowsill. It was not the bird that he had sent two days ago, when he had realised with Ventalion's help, the weather would have been too much for the poor bird to cope with two journeys. Still it was one that he had used before when corresponding with Thranduil on critical matters that could not wait for a normal courier.

The bird hopped onto his hand with a squawk. "Well done, Brentto, very well done." As he moved back into the chamber with the Raven he stroked its feathers soothingly free of the snow that had had the chance to build up. The raven was very cold; he headed towards the fire, smiling as the bird hummed happily at the warmth. Settling the raven on the fire place the bird automatically held out its clawed foot that contained its message pouch.

Within minutes Elrond had the parchment spread out in his hands. Giving it a quick read he headed back towards the Prince on the bed who was still very distressed. "I have had a letter from your Ada, Penneth and he is coming here to see you."

The bright watery smile was a clear indication of the child's happiness. It was not the reactions of the adults in the group. They were horrified.

"But, Ada it is too late in the winter they will never make it!" Elladan was terrified just at the thought to actually try it.

"It is alright. Rather than take the high pass which will be impossible at this time of the year, they will cut through Lothlorien and up from there. In fact according to Thranduil's letter they are at present two days away from Lothlorien. They will take shelter there and restock their provisions before leaving." Elrond smiled at all three of his sons. "If I know you grandparents they will leave with a troop of Galadhrim with them."

"It will not be an easy journey, but it can be done and if they are that near to Lothlorien then it should not be too bad. The King will have a large troop of guards with him. I could go and meet him, if my Lord wishes?" Ventalion was as worried for his King as he was of his Son.

"No, Ventalion, you are needed here. Legolas needs your familiarity. Come, Legolas needs to rest. We can discuss sending some warriors to meet him when we have more indication of when they will be leaving Lothlorien." Elrond ushered them all out apart from Ventalion. He turned to him with a smile saying. "I will be back in ten minutes with an herb tea for Legolas so that he can sleep. Will you explain to him what has happened?"

"Of course, Hir Nin leave it to me."

Ventalion watched as Elrond left the chamber, his sharp ears listened to the sound of retreating feet. As soon as they were out of hearing range the Elf's face changed. Gone was the happy, eager to please manner. In its place was a hard, icy countenance.

"So, you tried to run away from me? I will have to punish you for that. If you ever, ever…" he took one small splinted wrist and shook it for emphasis ignoring the small cry of pain. "Tell any one here why you ran away you will not live to see Mirkwood or you father. Do I make my self clear?"

The blue eyes were wide once more with fear; this had been why he had run away from home. His father was too deeply grieving to realise what was really going on around him. He had thought that if his Ada was coming here to him then things may have changed. Apparently he was wrong.

"Yeth, Thir I underthtand." His lip made it difficult to speak.

"Good, I was glad to see that you remembered your place when you awoke. That I am pleased of. Any slip up and I will add more bruises to your collection. Know be quiet I do not want a sound from you until Elrond arrives. Human lover, it should really not be allowed." Ventalion was muttering to himself as he rose and crossed to the fire. He was unaware of the beady black, intelligent eyes that was watching him. The raven knew just what it had to do…

The door opened for Elrond to see a lovely sight. Ventalion was sat next to Legolas on his bed reading a short story. The Elfling was as far away from the other Elf as was possible in his condition, but that did not register with the other Elf Lord. They both looked up as he entered.

"Legolas, I need you to sleep for me. Will you drink this?" He had to smile at the Elfling's wary expression. "Estel is going to come and sit with you so that Ventalion can eat and get some rest. Drink this for me?" A wary nod and the Half-Elf was helping the Elfling to drink it, careful not to move his back. "I will go and get Estel. Will you stay here for a minute while I get him?" This last question was to Ventalion who nodded with a smile.

It changed when the chamber door closed. His back was to Elrond and so he did not see the Raven that hopped onto the shoulders of Elrond. As soon as the door closed Brentto informed the Lord that he needed to speak with him, but out of reach of Ventalion. Elrond nodded curious as to what had put that tone of voice into the normally friendly raven's voice.

It was not long before Estel sat in Ventalion's place as the other Elf left with obvious reluctance. Elrond gestured for silence as he spread out the herbs that he knew he would need onto the small table that stood beside the fire. Brentto still sat on his shoulder something that Ventalion had not even noticed. Not that he had really looked; he had been too worried that the Elfling would tell them why he had fled from Mirkwood.

Elrond listened to the retreating footsteps in much the same manor as the Mirkwood Elf had. "Now, Brentto what is wrong?"

The raven told his story aware of the growing anger in both Elf and Human.

"You mean to tell me that I have left him with some one who is abusing him?" Elrond cried, horrified just at the thought.

Estel was just as horrified. "Ada, we cannot leave him alone with Legolas. Valar knows what he will do to him. If he can shake Legolas' broken arm he can do anything!"

"I agree. There must be no time that Legolas is alone with him. How can an Elf stoop so low and not even his Elfling? Will you be alright while I go and speak with … No, would you go and bring the twins and Glorfindel here? I think that Mithrandir need to be informed so bring him as well. I will stay with Legolas."

"Of course, Ada. How can anyone do that to so sweet a child? Has he not been through enough?" Estel brushed the hair from the fair but bruised face.

"We will stop this, Estel that I promise you. It must be Thranduil who punishes them though. This must be why he is so frightened of Blond Elves."

"I will get the others. Ada, be careful, I do not trust him." With that Estel left the chamber. Brentto moved to perch on the top of the bed. Watching as Elrond tended the arm that had been shaken with such force.

Elrond had just finished when the others entered the chamber. Puzzled as to why they were here when they had been kicked out earlier.

When Elrond and Brentto had finished their tale Glorfindel was all for locking the Mirkwood Elf up. Elladan wanted nothing more than to leave him in the snow with no provisions and Elrohir wanted to run him through with his sword. It would have been comical if it had not been so serious. Mithrandir was silent and thoughtful though

It was quickly decided that they would sit with the Elfling in shifts so that Ventalion could harm him no further. Elrond also had decided to exposes to Thranduil what some of his personal guards were doing to his son. That thought brought another worry to the fore. If Thranduil were to be in the company of Ventalion's 'partners' was he safe? He had to inform Galadriel. Leaving Estel and Glorfindel with Legolas he hurried to his study. For this he needed peace.

When he returned to the small Elfling's chamber he had spoken to Galadriel with his thoughts. She was aware of what had been happening and had already sent Haldir and some of his fellow warriors out to meet Thranduil. They just could not take the risk. As always Elrond was amazed at his mother in law's ability to see the future both past, present and future.

He was happier than he had been after speaking with Brentto. Galadriel had also informed him that she would contact him as soon as she had any news. They were joined in this conversation by Mithrandir who informed them both that he would be leaving to join Thranduil so that if any thing did happen they could be prepared. Such speaking was the way with those who bore the Rings of Power and it came as naturally to them as breathing did.

Legolas was still sleeping and the traitor Ventalion was yet to return from his rest break. That gave him time to think of how he was going to react to an Elf that could do this to an Elfling. That had to try and react naturally to him, the last thing that they needed was to forewarn him that they knew. Valar knew what he would do to Legolas if he thought that they had told him. He voiced his worried to the others. Luckily they all agreed with him and by the time Ventalion did return they were all sitting relaxed around the chamber minus Mithrandir who as always had left as mysteriously as he had arrived.

"How is the Prince?" Ventalion smiled at Elrond. What he really wanted was to shout at him for taking and raising the filthy human that sat next to him. He could feel his skin crawling, it was something that always happened around Humans and had started on his very first meeting. He had gone to Lake Town as part of the guard for a delegation. He had never met a human before then and he had wished afterwards never to meet another again.

"Sleeping still, his body needs the time to rest." Elrond answered easily. His hackles had risen at the way the Elf before him had looked at Estel. There was just something in the way he looked, something hidden. Elrond could not quite put him finger on it, but he stored it away so that he could think on it at a later date.

"Yes, he has been through a lot. Do you need me to watch him?" Ventalion needed to be alone with the Prince. Needed to be the only one there when he woke so that he could reinforce what had been said early. He needed to show the Prince his proper place once more. Prince? That was a laugh. This 'Prince' had caused his own mothers death, something which he made certain the Elfling never forgot.

"We will all watch him." There was definitely a look of disgust and something else that passed over the fair face before him. The others were watching as well, discreetly. "Sit; tell me of the growing darkness around Mirkwood please?"

So Ventalion found himself sitting next to Elrond and not Legolas as he wished explaining how far the darkness had encroached and what his King was doing about the situation.

The others realised that Ventalion seemed not to have any negative thoughts towards the King, but in fact seemed to have nothing but admiration for him. Elrond only found this all the more puzzling.

If Ventalion thought it strange that every time he tried to make it to Legolas' side that evening the others would engage him in conversation he gave no sign. Not once did he make it to Legolas' side before night fall and he could not say a thing as Glorfindel led him away to the Hall of Fire without it looking as if he was being petty.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Morning rose still and bright. One by one the Elves in their homes and flets began their day. More snow had fallen over night, so the Elfling's had been given the joyful task of clearing the pathways of snow to make the Elves movements easier. Not that it was hard mind you and not that the Elfling's complained. They had fun in the snow and it kept them from under their parent's feet.

Up in one of the chambers of the Last Homely House one small Elfling was greeting the day in great pain. Between his arms and his head he was very unhappy.

"Easy, Penneth we will stop the pain soon, Ada is preparing the tea for you. Would you like to get Snuffles for you?" Estel was trying all he could to calm the small prince down.

"Thnuffleth'?" There was confusion in the small voice.

"Let me fetch him for you." Estel crossed to the fire where Snuffles had been sitting drying and then forgotten in the aftermath of finding the Prince. Estel heard Elrohir ask his father.

"Ada, why does Legolas not remember us?" It was something the human had asked himself.

"It may be because his injury is traumatic, it can sometimes happen if someone is trying to block out memories that are too painful when they remember, what happens between then is forgotten. You forget Legolas has been through a lot, first his mother's death, then his flight from Mirkwood and know his capture by the Human. He has more than enough to blank out."

"That is true, Ada I had not thought of it that way." Elrohir had to force himself not to turn around and glare at Ventalion. Elladan who was sitting behind said Elf had no reason not to and the glare would have sent any sane person running.

Estel picked up the battered toy and carried it to the Elfling. "This is Snuffles and he is very special. Any time you are scared hug him and I or one of my brothers will come running, is that alright?" He carefully placed the toy under the right arm so that the Prince could hug him without hurting himself.

"Thank you, he ith nice. I have a horthe at home." Estel was given a toothy grin.

"You have what is his name?" Estel smiled back, this was the first real conversation any of them had had with the Prince, well as himself anyway.

A clouded expression passed over the bruised face and he carefully shook his head. Estel was quick to realise that the opportunity for the moment was gone.

"Here we are, Penneth this will help you with the pain that you have." Elrond handed the tea to Estel and watched as the Elfling hesitantly took the tea from his son.

It was not a moment too soon. As he stood back Galadriel spoke in his mind.

_Thranduil is safe. Mithrandir joined him this morning. They are a day from Lothlorien._

Elrond was surprised at this news, how on Arda had the Maia moved so quickly. Then he realised that as a Maia he could do things that not even Elves could do.

_Mithrandir has warned him about what has happened. To say he is worried and furious is an understatement. I have been asked that you keep Ventalion there with you at all costs. Thranduil wants to speak with himGaladriel's voice held a mixture of mirth and satisfaction._

_Do not worry, my Lady he will stay here and have no real contact with Legolas._ it was a promise.

Galadriel's laugh was light and airy. _The Prince has worked his magic on you and your sons? He has that ability. Keep him safe. I will contact you when I have more news_

"Ada, are you alright?" Elrohir sounded worried and Elrond realised he must have zoned out after talking with his mother in law.

"Yes, Elrohir I was just thinking." He turned his attention to Legolas. "Are you looking forward to seeing your Ada, Penneth?"

The nod he received was very wary and hesitant "I know he is looking forward to seeing you. Now let me have a look at your arms. As soon as that tea has worked I can take a look at your back. I am sure that it must be sore with you laying on it." He carried on a barrage of useless chatter to try and put the Elfling at his ease.

There was no improvement on Legolas' legs, but some of the lesser wounds had begun to heal he was pleased to note. Some of the bruises had completely healed much to the others relief.

Later when Glorfindel was telling Legolas a story before he had some more sleeping herbs to help the night's sleep, Elrond heard once more from Galadriel. Thranduil and party had arrived and the entire troop taken into custody until they could ascertain who was in league with Ventalion. Thranduil would be continuing the next morning with a battalion of Galadhrim led by Haldir.

The next week passed in this manner, updates for Elrond from Mithrandir. They continued to keep a close watch on Ventalion, making sure that he was never alone with Legolas. Thanks to Glorfindel he was no where near as skittish around blond Elves as he had been, but he remained polite and could not be drawn into any conversation as such.

It was a relief when Elrond heard the bell from the great gates to signal visitors. Erestor rushed into the chamber to inform him of the new arrivals. He left the chamber silently to greet the new comers.

He arrived just as Thranduil dismounted. His old friend looked tired and worried.

"Mae Govannon, Thranduil." He grasped the other arms before giving the traditional Elven greeting of fist against heart sweeping out to the other. It was returned speedily.

"Mae Govannon, Elrond. Where is my son?" There was pure worry in that voice and it relieved Elrond.

"Follow me; I will take you to him. Erestor, please make sure everyone is taken care of and given chambers?"

"Of course."

It took them no time to reach the small Prince's chamber. Thranduil threw open the door eager to get to his son. He had been so frightened when Legolas had vanished. It had been the only thing that could have broken him free from his grief at loosing his wife.

What he was not prepared for, along with all but one of the group present was for Legolas to cower as his father moved towards him, well as much as he could with legs that would not work.

Thranduil stopped hesitant to cause more distress. "Legolas? Dian Las? It is me, Ada. Please Legolas?" There was deep pain in the King's voice and it broke through the fear that had begun to assail the young Prince. Only two Elves called him that, his Nana and Ada.

"Ada?"

"Yes, Penneth it is me." Thranduil was at the bed in a second when his son recognised him. How he wanted to lift his son into his arms and cuddle him to make everything better. How he wanted to do more than just stroke what he could of the bare arm before him. He had tears in his eyes as he looked down at the pale bruised face.

He was not aware of one Elf scowling before moving forward. The King had not been meant to reach his son with either of them being alive. What could have happened? Legolas was never meant to be found. This was so wrong on many levels. Still know they were here he could work with this. He and his fellows could use this to their advantage.

"Sire, it is good to see you. How was your journey? I was worried that at this time of the year you would have trouble." He bowed with reverence.

"Ah yes, Ventalion. I cannot tell you how pleased I am to see you. I was surprised when you left to come here, especially with the bad weather. I know how much you hate the cold. Come we have much to talk about. Penneth, I will be right back." Thranduil stood and gesturing for Ventalion made his way to the door. Once there he opened it and ushered the other Elf through.

Outside as they had agreed was Mithrandir and Haldir waiting patiently with a group of Elrond's warriors. Immediately and before Ventalion could react he was surround by armed Elves. There was nothing he could do; no way could he fight his way out of this situation. He could still use words though.

"Sire, what is this about?! I don't understand!" Somehow he managed to sound both indignant and surprised at the same time.

"Ventalion, you are placed into the custody of these Elves for crimes committed against my Son and your Prince." Thranduil watched with satisfaction as at first uncertainty chased across the suddenly pale face, followed by fear and comprehension. "Oh yes, your little 'scheme' has been found out. The others in my guard are at Lothlorien. They will be brought here later when the weather allows it. You realise that due to the enormity of your crime's it carries the death sentence? Legolas could have died. Be very glad that he did not or I would have struck you down where you stood."

Thranduil's voice was that icy calm that one gets when their temper is white hot and barely contained. There was also a slight hint of fear there, too. Through out the long ride he had tried to halt his fear that he may be too late and that he had lost his only son and heir. It had been a difficult journey.

Ventalion shivered at the tone of his King's voice. He had heard it a few times before in his long life, but it had never been directed at him. This time it was. He tried again, though. "Hir Nin, I have no idea of what you are alluding too."

"You can drop the pretence. We have a witness to your threats to Legolas." Thranduil's voice dripped contempt.

"What? How? They lie!" Panic was rearing and Ventalion was rapidly beginning to loose control.

"This witness cannot lie and it will hold up in court." Thranduil held out his hand and gave a piercing whistle that had most of the group wincing. Brentto flew into his master's hand.

"That is the bird that brought news of you the other day." Ventalion said, hesitant.

"Yes, it is also the bird that was in the chamber when Legolas was threatened by you." Elrond's voice matched Thranduil's.

Ventalion could not stop the bark of laughter and disbelief. "You are taking the word of a dumb bird? This is just too priceless. Now I know you have lost your mind!"

"He is your King and you will speak to him with respect." Haldir's sword was sharp in his back.

"Dumb am I? Unable to listen and comprehend? I would say that it is you who is dumb. And you a Wood Elf? You are shameful!" Brentto spoke into the silence that had descended.

Ventalion jumped, a talking Bird? He had never heard of that one. Oh he had heard of the great Eagles but had considered them an oddity.

"Brentto is my main messenger bird. He witnessed everything you did to Legolas down to the shake of his broken wrist. How could you do this? I trusted you; I put Legolas into your care whenever I could not stay with him. What changed?" the anger was calmed now, they needed answers.

"He killed the Queen, had he not been there she would have moved to safety. But no, he falls from his pony and she returned to him along with my friend's. He killed them all that day." Ventalion had goner from being shocked to out right anger as he spoke of his feelings.

"It was not Legolas' fault and how you can blame an Elfling is beyond me. Had you been listening you would have know that the pony had been struck by an arrow. Legolas no more wanted to fall than you would in that situation. How could his mother leave him? She would not have been my wife had she done so. You choose what you believe, that all this was because of the Prince? It would appear that I never really knew you. Take him away, I wish not to see or hear from him until the trial."

The guards nodded and one produced some ropes. Ventalion glared all the time as he was restrained and led away, leaving Thranduil, Elrond, Haldir and Mithrandir behind.

Thranduil gave a tired, worried sigh. "How could I not know? It was happening under my nose and I still chose not to see."

"It is not your fault, Mellon-Nin. You have a lot to deal with at present. Do not blame yourself, Legolas needs you more than ever know." Elrond tried to reassure the anguished King.

"Will he walk again, Elrond? Will my Greenleaf run under his beloved trees once more? Can you tell me that?"

"Alas, Thranduil that is the one thing I cannot. The blow to his back was hard, time and rest will answer your questions. You cannot head back to Mirkwood and leave him here. I invite you to stay for the winter if your Kingdom can do without its King?"

"I have left one of my most trusted adviser's in charge, he will see that Mirkwood is safe and well for my return. I will need to inform him of where I am." At Elrond's worried look he smiled in reassurance. "Deanathol is my childhood friend. I would trust him with both mine and Legolas' life. He needs to know that there are some traitors around. I would never have believed that this was possible."

"This must have been building for some times, my friend. The death of the Queen was a wonderful excuse for them to latch upon. This would have happened even if the Queen had lived; they would have just found another excuse." Mithrandir's voice was apologetic as he spoke the unpalatable truth.

"You are right of course, Mithrandir just as you normally are." Thranduil's smile was true this time. "Come I need to be with my son, I also need to know how and why he has no hair. And what was all this about a slave? Mithrandir did explain, but I was not really listening." The latter was said with embarrassment. "All I could think of was getting to Legolas."

Elrond and Mithrandir told him once again what had happened. Both noticed his even more rapid mood change.

"Mellon- Nin, you have to be strong. Legolas needs you now; we have to think of Legolas." Elrond's voice was almost pleading.

"I will try, but can you tell me that he will be well? Can you tell me he will walk, that one day I will see him running beneath his beloved trees? That is all I want for Legolas, My little Greenleaf to be well."

This statement was heartbreaking to all who listened to the King of Mirkwood speak. But the one it truly affected was Elrond. Elrond knew what a hard road that the small Prince faced. It would be long and painful.

"I am afraid I cannot say that, Thranduil. What I will say is this: I will do anything within my power to get him walking again. If I can he will run again. But just because he cannot walk does not mean that he has stopped being your son. Treat him as you normally would, scold him if he is naughty. He is still your Legolas, your little Greenleaf." Elrond knew how the other Elf must be feeling.

"I do understand. Can I see him now?" at the other's nod he pushed open the chamber door and entered.

Legolas was asleep, in his right arm held very gently was a very tattered, old dog that had seen many years and uses. Thranduil stood for a second looking down before turning and fleeing the chamber. He left behind some very stunned friends.

He returned to them seconds later with a small stuffed toy clasped in his hands. It too had seen many years. Thranduil very gently placed it in the other arm, making sure that any movement did not hurt or wake the sleeping Elfling.

As he stood the others were watching with barely concealed amusement. He shrugged before saying. "It belongs to Legolas, it was found beside the wagon tracks. It would have taken a lot of force for Legolas to live Roch-Nin behind. They go everywhere together."

"Roch- Nin, you called it Roch-Nin?" Elladan could barely stop from laughing and was soon joined by all in the chamber.

"It was Legolas who named him not I. I have tried to change it but he will have it have no other name. His Nana gave it to him." The chamber quieted at this. "She gave him it for his fifth birthday. How she loved him."

Elrond said nothing but just squeezed his shoulder to offer support. He knew what Thranduil was going through. The King had been there for him when Celebrian had passed to the West. The least he could do was return that favour. He ushered Thrnaduil into a sitting position before leaving to order wine and food for the party for they had to be tired and hungry from their long trip.

"When he returned they all ate and listened to Thranduil telling them about his son and the antics that the little Prince could get up to. That was what made this so hard. Seeing the normally whirl winded Prince so still. Normally you could only keep him in one place for less than two seconds.

"He loves nature in any form and we have to watch out for him. He tries to bring back wounded animals for the healers to see too. It was hard to explain to him that we could not bring back a wounded spider; he truly thought we could help it. He sulked for days. It took an injured baby Fox for him to talk to me again. Ai, he can be a hand full!" Thranduil enjoyed talking about Legolas; he was now the bright spark that kept him on Middle Earth and not sailing to Valinor.

If not for Legolas he would have almost certainly faded as well. As it was his biggest fear was loosing his life line; for that was what Legolas had become. The last three months had been hell upon Earth. But that was over now. Legolas was back with him and safe. The 'master' was dead; a small part of him wished he had been in the party that recovered Legolas. The man most certainly would not have died so quickly nor so easily. Ventalion and his fellows were safely in custody away from Legolas. That was all he wanted Legolas to be safe.

"He sounds as much a hand full as my three. They were always into mischief. Do you remember when you along with Galadriel and Celeborn came for a conference and they decided to sit in on it?" Elrond's voice was thoughtful bur his eyes sparkled with a glint that Thranduil knew all too well. It was a look that got them both into a lot of trouble as Elfling's, along with Elros, Elrond's twin brother.

"Yes, I do remember, that got so bored they began to play under the table. I do not think I will ever forget the look on Celeborn's face when he stood to fetch some water and the laces of his boots were tied together. In front of a delegation of Men too!" How Thranduil did not laugh aloud at the looks on the twin's and Estel's faces. They were almost beetroot red with embarrassment.

"Yes and the next morning he came down to the morning meal with purple hair because 'someone' had tampered with his shampoo!" Elrond was laughing now, openly.

"Galadriel had refused to use it but would not say why! I think she knew all along!!" If they could have all three that were targeted by this would have disappeared right about then. Even Haldir who was normally hard to make laugh was almost weeping at the picture the two Lord's were making of his foster father. How he would have loved to have been there to see that!

"Celebrian was pulling her hair out at the end of that one and I think the men could not wait to leave! We have had some fun, Mellon-Nin." Thranduil had calmed somewhat and was stroking the small Elfling's fuzzy hair.

"Aye, we have and poor Glorfindel has been target practice just as often!"

It was now the Balrog Slayers turn to blush and the twins to sit up with attention.

"Elrond…" There was a warning in Glorfindel's voice as he took in the two still smiling friends.

"Remember Estel shooting his foot?"

"Yes and the curses, then Elrohir shot him in the shoulder…" A sleepy murmur from between them made them stop the jesting. For a minute Thranduil thought that Legolas was going to wake up, but he settled back once more as the laughing stopped.

The King rose despairing eyes to the healer before him. "It is good that he rests, he needs it, and it will help his body to begin to heal as well as his mind. Having you here with him will be the best medicine in the world. I will also enjoy spending some time with you, Mellon-Nin." Elrond gave a small smile of encouragement.

"Thank you, Elrond I do not know how I can repay you all for what you have done for my son."

"There is no need of any thanks, you would and have done the same." Elrond was now smiling at his son's. It had been a bad time when they had disappeared travelling to Mirkwood. Thanks to Thranduil though, they were safe and well.

Mithrandir was watching this with twinkling eyes an amused smile on his lips. It was always fun around these Elves. The pranks and laughter. What the three younger ones did not realise was that some of the pranks that they blamed each other for were actually done by their father's. They probably would never know that.

"Now, I need to show you all what Legolas needs, it is best to do this while he is sleeping." Elrond was all business once more, humour seemingly gone in a flash. The group stood and hurried to the bed side. Elrond began talking them through the massage techniques that they would need to do six times a day to stop muscle wastage. When the small Prince was in better health, this would extend to proper movements of his legs. He would need to be much better and his back more stable.

Elrond stood back slightly watching as each person, even Haldir and the Maia, took turns at showing him they understood his instructions. Then once happy with that the Elven Lord ran through the diet that Legolas would need for some time. A diet that would help his body and stomach get used to having food in it. Food that would be rich in proteins and vitamins. Food that would be soft and easily digestible.

Once everyone had left to continue with other things, leaving Thranduil, Elrond and Mithrandir alone; Elrond headed down to the kitchen to speak with the cook about the food types that he wanted Legolas to have.

It was only as he reached the kitchens that he realised that he still had a visitor, for on his shoulder his intelligent beady eyes taking in everything was Brentto. Elrond had completely forgotten about he bird. He reached up absently to stroke the warm feathers.

"I will not ask you to travel once more, Mellon. I think a rest and some good food for you is in order. Hannon le for your help with the Prince. Without it he could have sustained further injuries that may never have healed."

'You are welcome, I like my Prince, and he is always kind to me.' Brentto had turned to face the Elf.

"He is? In what way?" Elrond desperately wanted to hear what the Prince was really like. Not the frightened cowered Elfling that would not speak; but the confident fun loving Elfling that kept his father amused.

'He always talks to me and scratches my back ridges. He never ignores me or my kind and the trees and bushes love him. He is truly a Wood Elf but more.'

"Why do you say that?" Elrond was confused by the bird.

'A Wood Elf can listen and comprehend, but the Prince _understands_ to a level even greater than the King. When you go out listen to the trees, they are moaning in distress, even here where they know him not.'

"I see, thank you. Does his father know this?" Elrond was bemused at the Bird now. He would love to see the Prince among the trees. He made a silent vow there and then that the Prince would walk once more.

'The King has a lot to cloud his mind. The darkness grows further and he is giving it his attention. Since the Queen died he has had more, he will find out. The best thing for the Prince is to be near the trees; somewhere he can see and speak with them.'

"Thank you once more, Brentto. I will have the cook prepare you a meal, although I fear that if you continue with me into the chamber he may not be happy. Perch here and I will return." with that the raptor left his shoulder to perch on an elaborate chair, one of many that dotted the halls.

As he entered the kitchen Elrond gave a small bemused smile to himself. He was thinking of listening to a bird's advice. Admittedly it was good advice, but from a Bird?

Later that afternoon, Elrond spoke quietly with Thranduil. It was agreed that a chamber near to trees would be a good idea. The move would have to wait until he was better, but Legolas would be near to his beloved trees. The other matter Elrond kept to himself, he had decided to watch the Prince and see what happened.

They had just finished the midday meal when Legolas began to moan, caught up in the web of nightmares and crying for his mother, a mother who could not come to him.

It fairly broke Thranduil's heart as he tried to calm his son, wishing above all else that she was here, that his sons wishes would be answered.

The two were left alone, privacy the King did not expect. Before he left Elrond left a goblet of herb tea to give the Elfling for the pain that the healer knew he was undoubtedly feeling.

Elrond gave one last sad look at his friend from the chamber door. Both father and son were crying and holding on to each other as best they could given the Elfling's restrictions. It hurt to see his friend like this, so sad and broken. He was certainly not the cantankerous friend that he knew of old.

Closing the chamber door he made his way to the study deep in thought. Maybe the fact that King and son had to stay in Imladris was for the best, it would give both the time to heal both emotionally and physically in Legolas' case. They would also be surrounded by friends, Mithrandir and Haldir would be staying as well, the latter under the orders of Galadriel.

With his mind and heart easier he carried on his way, he would have to arrange a bigger feast for the winter solstice. That would help. It was always celebrated in all Elven cities. But this one with his old friends at his side would be the chance for them all to let their hair down and relax.

Yes, He needed to speak with Glorfindel and Erestor. His mind already on other matters he changed his route to go to Glorfindel's office where he over saw Imladris's defence.

To be continued

Thank you once more to all our wonderful readers and our fantastic reviewers. Please continue to let us know what you think?

Responses to reviews.

Barbara Kennedy: Uhm, no bets on that one. LOL!!!

Manawathiel: Yes, he broke his back, bless him. Wow you would really have the elves do all that? LOL. Yes, he did have it easy, but he was drunk and used to bullying people he probably thought no one would have the gall to confront him,. He was wrong about that!

Isildwen: Yes, I felt awful doing that to him, it just kind of happened as I was writing. How could he not have emotional problems after that? You are right about the backward step. More soon on that.

Tina7610813: Thank you.

Lelann37: Well it means that he has got some of his memory back, some not all more on that next chapter.

Chem: Why, thank you that seems to be the opinion of everyone: kill him again Glorfy! Yes, what of Legolas now. More very, very soon.

Dark Borg Drone: leggy says thank you.

Haldir's Heart and soul: Thank you, sorry about the errors I will try and do better with that.

Triptych: This one is too, I hope you like? Yes, we do. Rotten aren't we?

Aranna Undomiel: Don't worry that's the type of thing I do and I'm not blond!!!! LOL, Everyone hated that man and wished I had made it awful for him, I wonder why? Legolas is beginning to remember some things; you will have to read and find out what and why alter. This can happen in traumatic head injuries. More on Ventalion here and why he is so scared of him. More to come on that as well.

Alatariel Narmolanya: Yes I did! Wow. Sorry to keep you hanging I hope you like this.

Mornflower: Clam down now, nice deep breaths, yes Leggie can't feel his legs, Sorry and you couldn't scare us into not continuing with this story. We are having too much fun!!!

Rhys: Sorry the chapter was a little rough, but I felt awful, sorry I perhaps should have waited and gone back over it. LOL! You wanted his death to be awful too? Incredible how people hated him.

Dawn: Thank you. Blushes. You really think that? Wow. Thank you. I find out on Tuesday when the operation is going to be and Mei is still swamped bless her.

Moonshine44: Thank you and no we don't mind having suggestions and comments about our work, it is the only way we can improve. I have a big problem with now and know for some reason and I don't always pick up that it is wrong nor does Mei when she reads it through. Problem is it seems to be catching and Mei is doing the same!!!!

Star Light1: You will have to wait and see what happens to leggy and his legs. Glad you like it though.

Thank you all once more and hold tight it will be updated later this week, so keep a look out.

Love,

Mei and Shell


	7. 7

Disclaimer: Not ours, but we would love them to be!

Chapter Seven

The next few days seemed to pass in a blur of pain for Legolas. No matter what he did the pain was always there waiting. His arms were practically useless and they hurt. His back seemed to throb with every breath he took. In short, he was miserable.

Two good things came out of all of this that Legolas could see. His Adar was here with him and he would spend a lot of the day with him. In addition, Roche-nin was with him. He had thought that he was gone, but he could not really remember where he had gone to.

The strange Elves around him had been kind and Legolas found that he liked all of them, even the strange one with the rounded ears. He came and spent a lot of time with Legolas. He would tell him funny jokes and tell tales on his brothers. He liked those stories best. This strange Elf was kind and his smile bright.

What Legolas found very difficult was the fact that he could not move from the bed. This was so frustrating for someone who was used to running around. But then, he really did not feel that well, so he suffered the restriction in silence.

He turned his head to the side. His father had been sitting with him last night when he had gone to sleep. His father was in much the same position as he had been, apart from the fact that his head lay cradled on his arms. His eyes were open, but glazed with sleep. Legolas gave a small smile before looking around him. The dull morning light was beginning to filter in through the curtains. If he listened carefully, he could make out the sound of bird song. They sounded happy and Legolas really wished he could go out and join them.

This was his favourite time of the day. To be able to witness the sun rising in all her glory and the joy that sounded from the worlds inhabitants was wonderful and always made him shiver with amazement.

He loved the wildlife. The creatures always seemed so pleased to see him, well, apart from the baby spider that he had tried to help that time. It had hissed and tried to bite him, but he could not leave it alone and injured could he? His Adar had been so angry with him over that one and had made him promise never to approach a spider on his own again. Legolas did not mind obeying that one! The spider had not been as much fun as he thought they would be.

Now, the Fox that his father had found had been great fun. It had been a very young cub with a broken leg. Its mother had been killed by wolves while she was protecting her baby. It had been fun to help it get better, but Legolas was sad when they had to release it. But they could not have kept it, it would not have been fair to the free spirit and the cub had spoken of his longing to run with the wind in his hair.

He liked that too. To be able to run through the tree limbs, laughing. Longing filled his heart, to be out in the snow. Now, that would have been fun!

The chamber door slowly crept open and a dark head slowly peeked into the chamber. It was his Ada's friend, the Elf who had been so nice to him when he had first woken up, the one that Brentto also seemed to like.

"Good morning, Legolas." The voice was low and calm. "How do you feel this morning?"

"I fine." He tried to smile, but it hurt his jaw and ended up as a grimace.

"Do not believe him, Mellon-nin when my son says that he is fine it is far from the truth. Am I not right, Legolas?" Both Elfling and Elf jumped when they heard the King's voice, they had both thought he was still asleep.

"Yeth, Ada." There was resignation in Legolas' voice. Now he would be made to drink a foul potion, and his father wondered why he would not tell him when he was hurt!

Elrond moved into the chamber a frown on his face. "What hurts, Penneth?"

"Everything." The voice was low and reluctant.

"Everything? Even your legs?" Elrond could not stop the hope that suddenly filled his heart. It dropped like a stone at the quiet.

"No, not legth. Back burnth." If Legolas had been reluctant before, now he was terrified. Elrond would want to look at his back, that would hurt, and Legolas really did not want that.

"It will be fine, Legolas I will be with you all the time and Elrond will not hurt you if he can help it. Will you, Elrond?" Thranduil's blue eyes were as sorrowful as Legolas' and Elrond stood no chance under the dual barrage.

"No, I will try my hardest to prevent that from happening. I also have a message for you, Penneth. Brentto has asked if he might come and see you later, once you have eaten."

The light in Legolas' eyes seemed to brighten at the mention of the raven, much to Elrond's interest.

"Really? Ada, can he come? I have not theen him for thuch a long time!" There was excitement in the quiet pain filled voice. As much as it hurt to hear the pain, it did them both good to see the excitement in the elfling's wan face. For Thranduil it made his heart sing. His son would be all right; this was the first evidence, since he had arrived in Imladris, of his son's unstoppable fea.

"Yes, Dian Las he can come and visit us, but only if you eat all your food." This comment was met with a scowl that caused the two Lord's to laugh

"I will go and round up Glorfindel to help us with moving Legolas. I need to look at his back. I will also organise some food. I will be back." Elrond ruffled the soft fuzz on Legolas' head ignoring the look that was so very similar to his friend's.

Once alone, Thranduil rose and pulled the drapes. It was snowing once more, heavily. He returned to the bed. Legolas was watching him closely.

"So, Penneth what happened to your teeth?" That had been a shock to see; when he had last seen Legolas, he had a full set of top teeth. Now the front two were rather conspicuous in their absence.

"Not know." Legolas would not meet his eyes.

"Legolas?" Warnings were flashing in Thranduil's mind, not helped by the way Legolas was behaving. "Legolas, you can speak with me about this. I will not be mad." _At least not with you. The fierce thought flashed in Thranduil's mind._ "I only want to help you get over this awful experience. Please, what happened to your teeth?" _And what more is there that you are afraid to speak of?_

"No, 'member, Ada, woked like this." This time Legolas met his eyes and Thranduil could see that there was no lie there.

"Oh, My Greenleaf! I was so worried about you. I thought I had lost you! Never do that again? Promise me that if any one hurts or scares you again then you will come to me. I will always listen and try to help." Thranduil had to blink back the tears as the fear he had felt finally found its relief.

"I promith, Ada. I never run away again. No like being away from you. Want to go home." Legolas was blinking rapidly trying to stop the tears from falling.

"And we will, Legolas as soon as we can. But because of the snow, we will have to wait for the Spring thaw first. Once that has happened, we will go home and you will see all your friends again." Thranduil was trying to hug Legolas without causing too much pain.

That was how Elrond and Glorfindel found them when they entered the chamber. In each other's arms as much as they could be without causing Legolas pain.

Elrond had in his hands a goblet of herb tea. He was under no illusion that this would not hurt the Elfling without it. With a gentleness of long practice, he held Legolas while Thranduil helped him to drink the bitter brew. Glorfindel had to smile at the look of utter distaste that crossed the pale features.

They waited ten minutes for the tea to work. Glorfindel regaled Legolas with the tales of what the twins and Estel were up too this morning to pass the time.

All too soon, it was time for them to get down to work. Under Elrond's instructions, they gently rolled the Elfling on to his side so that Elrond could reach his back. They were careful and made sure that they did not cause the Elfling too much pain or unnecessary movement.

Elrond's heart dropped the minute he took the bandages off. It was no wonder the small back was hurting the young Prince, his back was raw and even the stitches were pulled taut. The back itself was heavily infected. It was just what Elrond did not want to happen. This would not help Legolas' recovery.

He quickly cleaned the large area, making sure that it was completely dry. If he left it as it was, the germs would have a happy medium to grow. Dark, warm and moist. Legolas had more than enough to deal with without adding to it.

Once satisfied that there would be nothing to make the infection spread, he examined the small back, the large swelling half way down the spine was still very much in evidence, not that he expected it to be anything other. It would take a while for the swelling to be absorbed back into the Elfling's system and then they would be able to tell if the damage was permanent. For the moment, the swelling was protecting the small discs. It would not stop any major damage from happening, but it would help to a certain extent.

Once happy, if that could be the word, that no further harm had been done, Elrond began to grind some Athelas into a pulp and slowly spread it across the ravaged back. He had to fight hard to continue when he heard the small sounds of distress coming from the small Prince.

Finally, it was over and they gently lowered Legolas back onto his back, making sure that they did not jerk him or move him unexpectedly.

Once he was settled, Thranduil gently wiped the tears from his face. Legolas was still hiccupping slightly, his distress still evident.

"Rest, Penneth, we will leave the morning meal for a while so that the pain can settle a little. What would you like to eat?" Elrond was smiling down at the small Prince, he really was adorable. Galadriel had been right when she had told him that the prince had wormed his way into their hearts.

Legolas thought for a while and with a small smile to his father answered. "Roche-nin would like thome thtraw pleath and Thnuffleth' would like thome meat."

Elrond's smile widened as he spoke and when the Prince had finished. "I am sure that we can manage that, but I asked what you would like, is there anything you would love for the meal?"

"No, thank you, I alright." Legolas could not really think of anything, it had been so long since he had had food for breakfast! Or at least he thought it was and his stomach gave a small rumble of agreement.

"Then you will have to leave it with me. I will have to think of something special for you." Elrond glance at Thranduil and the King wore a big, proud smile as he looked back at him.

For Thranduil, this was yet another hint that his son was hiding his feelings. Given time he would be back to being the small bundle of joy that he was accustomed to seeing. That Legolas was more worried about those around him than about himself, proved that.

Elrond's statement earned him a small, very small impish grin. The mouth barely moved but the eyes twinkled.

"Why do I not bring Brentto to see you, Legolas?" Glorfindel had been watching this with amusement.

"Ada thaid I had to have my meal first." The voice was deadly seriously, as the Elfling replied.

"I think that just this once we can forgo that little stipulation." Thranduil's grin was even broader.

Big, almost luminescent blue eyes turned to him. "Really, Ada? I can thee Brentto?"

"Yes, Dian Las you may see Brentto. I know he is eager to see you once more." Neither father nor son saw the Balrog Slayer leave the chamber. Nor did they see him return a short while later with the Raven sitting happily on his shoulder.

"Brentto!!" the happy cry echoed in the chamber.

Brentto squawked happily in reply before flying to land next to the Elfling on the bed. "It is very good to see you, Prince Legolas. You are feeling better?"

"Yeth, thank you, Brentto, I am so pleathed to thee you."

Elrond watched as the small prince reached out hesitantly with his splinted arms, wincing at the pain this movement caused. To the Rivendell Lord's amazement, Brentto moved as close to the Elfling as he could get so that the Prince could reach him. He had never seen the like of this before! Normally, the Raven was hesitant, even with the Elves that he knew.

As he continued to watch, Legolas began to stroke the raptors back ridges and the bird closed his eyes with pleasure.

"How ith your family, Brentto? You must mith them. Will you be able to get home with the thnow?" There was real worry in Legolas' voice. He knew every one of Brentto's family and he worried that they would struggle without the Raven.

"They are all well, Prince Legolas, they will manage. But yes, I will fly home soon, once I am happy that you are well. I was worried, the forest and its animals have missed your singing. They asked me to wish you well. I see that you have found Roche-nin. I am very glad."

Elrond was not the only one who was surprised by the bird's words, Thranduil was too. Never had they known the message birds to be so interested in another not of their species. And to know Legolas' favourite toy as well?

"He wath here when I woked up. I glad. He ith going to have thome thtraw for hith meal. Roche-nin lucky. He warm and happy."

"I am glad, and he is a lucky horse to have such a wonderful owner. But the most important thing, Prince Legolas is this: are you happy?" The beady black eyes were watching the Elfling very closely.

"Yeth, my Ada ith here with me. I hurt but I alright. I will thoon be running through the treeth with you." Legolas had not stopped rubbing the ridges and as he watched Elrond realised that the bird had been right yesterday, Legolas did have a special bond with animals and he knew it was a precious gift to have seen it taking place. There was more to the small Prince than met the eye. More perhaps than even his father was aware of.

Elrond did not envy Thranduil, to have to raise such a uniquely gifted Elf was not going to be easy.

"I am glad and I look forward to having our game played once more."

"Game?" Thranduil's voice rang with confusion.

"We play hide and theek, Ada and chathe each other through the treeth, it ith fun!" Legolas eyes were sparkling with happiness once more and Elrond found he wanted to keep that look there. He never wanted it to go away and he was more aware than ever that it had almost been extinguished. How he hated that human and wished he were still alive, if only because there were things he would like to both say and do to him and it would not be pleasant., at least for the Man.

"I never knew." There was astonishment in the King's voice.

"Naneth uthed to take me to the foretht tho that we could play. The would thometimeth' join in. I mith her." There were tears in Legolas' eyes now and Brentto moved to stroke his head against the pale hand trying to comfort his friend.

"I do too, Legolas. She can still watch you though, in that way she will always be with you. All you need to do is think of her. She is still with you, in here." Thranduil had tears running down his face as he placed his hand over Legolas' heart. This had been the first time he cried for her, the first time he had given his feelings free rein since that awful day.

The day of her death the light had seemingly vanished from his life. The love that he always took so much for granted was gone, vanished in a moment. The shock to the King had been massive. The only thing that had kept him on Middle Earth had been the fact that Legolas had needed him. His small son had been so badly injured, they had nearly lost him to Mandos' Halls so many times. That would have been the final straw for the King, to have lost all of his family. Dealing with the ever-present darkness that was encroaching further and further into the forest of his home would have been too much for him to face after that loss as well.

It had only been when Legolas had seemingly vanished without a trace that he had realised that Legolas had become the bright light of hope that shone for him. When it seemed he had lost his son as well, it had hurt and had certainly made the last few months very hard.

It had been a great relief that his party had met Mithrandir along the route to Lothlorien and his news had been more than welcome. His little Greenleaf was alive!!

Looking down now into those blue eyes, a part of Legolas' heritage from his wife, along with her delicate bone structure, he appreciated very keenly that he had something to live for now and nothing would ever stop him from loving this Elfling.

Thranduil raised a shaking hand to brush the tears away, smiling shakily at Legolas who was also crying softly. Brentto was still trying to calm the Elfling.

"We need to get you something to eat, Penneth and then later, if I am happy with the way you feel, your Ada and I thought you might like to move to a chamber with a balcony that looks over the trees. Would you like that? Once you are feeling better we will be able to carry you out so that you can speak with them." Elrond and Thranduil had spoken about this just the day before. Legolas would heal better and faster if he could interact with the trees.

"Pleath, pleath, Ada?" Oh yes, Legolas was indeed a true Wood Elf, maybe even more so than normal, if just the mention of trees could bring some colour to the pale cheeks.

"Yes, Legolas you can, I will be with you." Thranduil was smiling again.

"And Brentto?"

"And Brentto if he wished to be with you."

"Yay!!" the Elfling's enthusiasm was catching and soon they were all smiling as Legolas continued to stroke the raven and talked with him.

They were pleased when the morning meal arrived with Elrond's sons and Haldir, that Legolas ate it all, with help of course. The porridge was thin and full of all the vitamins and minerals that Elrond had stipulated be added to the prince's meals for the near future.

The meal was jolly, with Estel entertaining Legolas with the tale of his great victory over the twins that morning. Helped by Haldir, the four had had a great game of snowball fights when they should have been grooming horses in the stable. Elrond watched with a fond smile at the tall stories his foster son was telling. Legolas was watching him with wide eyes, drinking in every word.

"How is Roche-nin this morning?" Estel ruffled the blond fuzz that was left of Legolas' hair.

"Happy, he had thtraw for hith meal and we going to treeth later on." Legolas shyly replied.

"Oh, you are? Can I come too?" Estel's reward was a shy uncertain nod.

"Good, I like trees, they are fun to climb…"

"And fall out of." Elrohir cut in with a wicked grin.

"I did not fall, the branch moved!" Was Estel's immediate reply.

"You fell out of a tree?" There was shock in Legolas' voice. He was young, but he had never fallen out of a tree.

"No, Legolas I missed the branch, it is a different thing." Estel hurriedly tried to explain.

"Were you hurt?"

"No, Penneth, I was unhurt." The twins were laughing as they recalled the look of shock on their brother's face when he had landed with a great thump on his back.

"Good, I glad and the tree wath naughty not to catch you." The innocent comment caused all of them to laugh at that thought.

Once finished with their meal, they all went about their business, but not before promising Legolas that they would all join him for the noonday meal. They all knew it would be hard on the Elfling being stuck in the small chamber all day and unable to leave.

Thranduil sat with Legolas that morning, reading while the Elfling slept. Elrond had gone to work in his study and Glorfindel was out leading the practice session for the novice warriors.

Legolas at least seemed to be sleeping well and comfortably and they had to wake him up to have his noonday meal. After that, Elrond gave instructions for them all to stay and help them move the Elfling to his new chamber. It would only be a few doors down from the present one but the other side, but it had a wide set of double doors that led out onto a balcony. It would be perfect for Legolas.

For the move, Elrond had given Legolas some sleeping herbs, despite his grumbles that he wanted to be awake. Elrond knew though that it would be painful and that this was the best way to go about it.

Once he was asleep, they moved Legolas back onto the makeshift stretcher and strapped him into place. As Thranduil had never been present for this, he stood to one side so as not to hinder them. It looked barbaric with the straps across Legolas' forehead and chest, as well as all the other places across his small body, to prevent the slightest chance of movement that might damage his back further.

Soon they were walking down the corridor, Thranduil with Brentto on his shoulder. The chamber was large and airy. Thranduil's eyes widened as he took it all in. This was perfect for Legolas and his son would love it.

It was decorated in all colours of light green. The wooden furniture was of a dark brown and had leaves and trees engraved upon them. On one side was a large roaring fire, its glow sending out tendrils of light and heat.

But then he noticed the wide double doors and he crossed the chamber to part the curtains and look out. The doors led out onto a wide balcony that was currently covered in pristine, untouched snow. Oh yes, Legolas would love this, but he would also love the fact that the balcony was ringed with trees.

Taking a deep breath of the cold, clean air, he closed his eyes and listened to the trees' songs.

They spoke of their joy of having not just one, but three wood elves with them. They also sang their joy that their prince was getting better and would soon be able to join them. That puzzled the King, why did they think that Legolas was their prince. He had no answer.

He turned back to the chamber in time to see that Elrond was giving instructions on how to lift Legolas off the hard board and lay him back on the bed. He watched with amusement as Elrond threw the pillows without preamble onto the floor, before clucking in annoyance, picking back up just one, the thinnest at that, and placing it on the bed. Legolas was then lowered gently onto it.

Estel, once finished, began to light the candles that hung in sconces on the walls. Soon the chamber was warm and inviting, with the air of home about it. Taking advantage of Legolas still being asleep Elrond enlisted Estel's help in changing his bandages once more.

The wounds to the small back were no better, not that he really expected them to be in this short a time, but at least they were no worse. Once they were cleaned and treated once more, Elrond bandaged them and helped to settle Legolas once more.

"Thranduil, your chamber is next door and is reached by that door." Elrond was pointing out the door to his friend. "That way you can be near to Legolas. Estel's chamber is on the other side, should you need him. Legolas will sleep for a while, so I would suggest that you get some rest yourself. I will keep an eye on Legolas. My work can be done as well here as in my study. I wish to keep an eye on him for a time and you have also had a hard few months I believe." Elrond raised his right eyebrow.

Thranduil had to concede to the logic of Elrond's words. He had not wanted to rest on the journey here, all he could think of was finding Legolas. "You are right, Mellon-nin. I will rest while Legolas sleeps, but please waken me if he does?"

"Of course, Thranduil, I would have it no other way. Just let me get my work and I will let you rest."

Ten minutes later Elrond was seated next to the bed, Legolas still fast asleep, and Thranduil had closed the door behind him.

Elrond's work was going well, mostly correspondence with the smaller Elven communities that were dotted about Imladris. Taking a short break after finishing one such letter, which was to be delivered along with the herbs requested by that community's healer, Elrond checked Legolas.

The small Prince was still asleep, but he was no longer pale. Well, even that was not exactly true. Most of Legolas' face was parchment white. The only real colour was the bright fever-red spots that lined his cheeks. With a frown, he reached forward to feel the small forehead. It was as he both suspected and feared. Legolas had a fever. Only a minor one to be sure, but a fever nonetheless. He would need to give the Elfling more herbs to try to counteract the fever, however, he would also need assistance and he really did not want to have to waken Thranduil so soon.

A knock on the door answered his prayer and he hurried to open it. Mithrandir stood there, hand raised to knock again.

"Mae Govannen, Mithrandir it is good to see you, Mellon. Come in, you are just in time to help me."

"I am? Then it is lucky that I happened to be passing by and wanted to check on the Prince. How is he?"

"He has a fever and I need to give him some herbs for it, but I do not want to waken Thranduil as he has just settled down to sleep. Can I ask for your help?" Elrond had crossed to the fire to the pot of water he had made sure was there, pouring some into a goblet.

"Of course, Elrond, I will gladly help. What has caused this fever?" Mithrandir was frowning down at Legolas.

"His back is heavily infected. I have treated it and dressed it. This is only a minor set back. While I prop him up, will you feed the tea to him?"

They worked in silence and soon the herb tea was gone and Legolas was once more lying safely in his bed once more.

Mithrandir and Elrond spent most of that afternoon catching up on what had happened since Mithrandir had left to join Thranduil's party.

The Maia was just giving Elrond a rousing rendition of Thranduil's angry speech when with a groan Legolas opened his eyes.

"Hello, Penneth are you feeling better?" Mithrandir's eyes were twinkling as he spoke to the Elfling.

"Where'th Ada?" Legolas was looking for his father.

"I will go and wake him Legolas, he has been sleeping." Elrond stood and left the chamber, knocking on the connecting chamber door first.

Thranduil hurried through, not even taking the time to brush and braid his hair. "I am here, Legolas."

"Ada, where ith Nana?"

To be continued

We would like to apologise for the lateness of this chapter but real life has been a pig in one way or another. but here we go all for you! We would all like to wish you all a happy and healthy New Year!

replies to reviews:

Tina7610813: Thank you and here you go an update for you!

Moonshine44: Thank you.

MoroTheWolfGod: Sorry for the wait, here you are...

Aranna Undomiel: Thank you, we like you hope this chapter as much. you will have to wait for the Elf'd punishment, but we think you will like it.

manwathiel: Thank you, we are glad that you like it so much.

Iswilden: Glad that you like both the twist and Brentto.

Kel: We are glad that you like Brentto, even if you were unsure at first!

Lelann37: Yes, Leggy is safe. glad you like Brentto too. As for the trees....

Barbara Kennedy: Thank you! As you say a very stressfull time, Yes you will get to see the trial, we promise. All will be revieled.

Haldir's Heart and Soul: Oh no, he didn't and he won't!

Altariel Narmolanya: Oh yes, as you say Father and Son time!

Little Legolas Lover: Thank you!

Meggplant: We are glad that you stayed and that you liked it. no, it just kinda happened. thank you!

Chem: You will have to wait and see why ventalion is as he is, All will be revieled!

Dark Lady Arantanenth: the little fella says thanks and he will do his best glares at authors.

Janeway: Oh wow, thank you!

Well that is all for now, but we promise it won't be as long a wait next time,

love,

Mei, Shell and the gang


	8. Chapter 8

A Second Chance of Happiness

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to us, no matter how much we wish it were so. We also are making no money out of this story.

Chapter Eight

Not one of them moved. No one even seemed to breathe, Thranduil felt as if his heart would break as he looked down into the innocent eyes of his child.

There was no sign of dishonesty in those big blue eyes. Thranduil cleared his throat and looked away for a moment before asking.

"What do you remember, Ion-nin?"

Legolas gave him a puzzled look before saying. "Nana pwomised that she would take me riding today. She said we go to the fowest." The blue eyes were earnest as he looked at his father.

"I am sorry, Ion-nin, your Nana is not here with us. You remember that we are in Imladris, do you not?" Thranduil cast a panic-filled look at Elrond and the other elf moved so that he could be seen by the elfling.

"Hello, once again, Penneth." Elrond bowed and smiled at the small Prince.

"This is my old friend, Legolas. You will have heard me speak of him, this is Lord Elrond." Thranduil had picked up on the fact that Legolas was confused and really not sure of where he was or what was going on.

"Hello, Lord Elwond." Legolas tried to stand up so that he could return the bow. Elrond rushed to stop him from moving.

"Do not move, Legolas!" It did not take much to push the elfling back on the bed. He had not been able to raise himself with his hands in splints and had tried instead to use his elbows. He did not get far before the pain stopped him.

The blue eyes looking at him filled with a look of fear and confusion. "Why I not move my legs? Ada, I scawed."

"Shhh, I know, Penneth, I know. You had an accident and hurt your back. You need to stay as still as you can so that your back can heal. Your arms are broken as well, that is why you cannot use them. Do you hurt, Dian Las? Elrond can get you something for the pain." Thranduil tenderly brushed the wet hair from the small hot forehead. Legolas' fever had risen if anything.

"Yeth, my back hurts and my arms. Have pain in head." Legolas tried to explain what he was feeling, but it was difficult as he had never had pain like this before.

"If you would wait a minute, Legolas, I will have something made for you that will help and then once you are feeling better we will all have some food. What would you like? I am sure we can find you something that you like. Then we can introduce you to the other members of Elrond's family." Thranduil wanted nothing more than to keep Legolas comfortable and calm.

"I not hungwy. Where is Nana?" Legolas was back to his original question.

"Nana is back in Mirkwood, Penneth. She had to stay there. All we need know is for you to get better, but to do that you have to eat. I will be staying with you and even if I am not here I will not be far away."

As Thranduil was talking, Elrond had walked to the collection of herbs that had been brought to the chamber and was mixing them for the Prince. "Would you like to see Brentto once more while I organise some food for you?" Thranduil had to smile at the delighted smile that Legolas gave him.

"Bwentto is here?" Legolas began to try and look around and the bird flew from his perch on the fireplace mantle and settled on Thranduil's shoulder.

"Bwentto!"

As soon as Legolas had seen him he flew to the bed and perched close to Legolas. Thranduil could not miss the pleased smile that flashed across the pale face, but he also noticed that the smile did not quite reach the small Prince's eyes.

"Hello, once again, Prince Legolas. It is good to see you awake once more." Brentto was once more as close to Legolas as he could get.

"What awe you doing hewe, Bwentto? You'w babies need you." Legolas awkwardly brushed the bird's feathers, trying to stifle the cries of pain that he felt at his actions.

"Rest back and I will stroke you. It is hurting you, I can see that. I came here to deliver a letter for your Adar. We will all have to wait until the snow settles outside before we make our way back home." Brentto had begun to stroke the Prince with his head so that Legolas would not need to move.

"They will be alwight without you?" Legolas was worried about his friends 'new' chicks. For Legolas thought it was still spring and not full winter.

"They are fully grown now and it will not be long before they have chicks of their own. You are of course, welcome as usual to come and meet the eggs."

"Would you like that, Legolas? I am sure that we can organise it so that I can take you." Thranduil had to smile at the conversation he had heard as he came back into the chamber.

"Can we, Ada? Nana can come too? Nana always comes too." Legolas eyes really shone with happiness. How could he break that small heart once more?

"We will have to wait and see nearer the time. If it is near to the spring festival she may not have the time to come with us. Elrond, can we speak later when Legolas is sleeping?" He needed to know how to proceed with this. Legolas seemed to be having more and more problems with his memory and he would need help with this.

"Of course, Mellon-nin. But for now, Legolas needs to take this tea to help with the pain and then he needs quiet to rest before his lunch." Elrond moved towards the elfling with the tea and smiled down at him.

Legolas sighed and asked with an air of knowing. "Does it taste yucky?"

That caused the two adult elves to laugh. "It always tastes yucky I am afraid, my Prince. But that is what makes it work so well."

They both had to smile again at the dubious look on his face as he eyed the tea.

"It will help, I promise. Soon the pain will be all gone." Between the two of them they helped him drink the tea, careful not to move his back. Elrond did frown at how hot Legolas was once more, in a short while he would need to take another potion for that as well, but that could wait until after the meal, the last thing he wanted was to scare the elfling.

Thranduil smiled at the face Legolas pulled after he finished the tea and he helped him wash the taste away with some water.

Once they had laid him prone and got him comfortable once more Thranduil began to speak. "Do you always go and meet Brentto's eggs?"

"Yes and then when they hatch. Nana always comes. I like meeting them, it is fun. I climb the twees and everything. The twee always sings to me." Legolas was eager to explain.

"I will have to find out more of what you and Brentto get up to later. For now you need to rest and let that tea work." Thranduil settled down on the bed beside his son and moved Roche-nin so that he was near as well.

"Bwentto said it was snowing, Ada. Is it?" Legolas was blinking up at him, trying to fight the sleep that the tea brought with it.

"Yes, Legolas it is and has been snowing very hard. When you are feeling up to it, we can go outside and see it. It looks very pretty."

Elrond looked up at that from his position by the fire where he was preparing the herbs for the elfling's fever. This was a wonderful relationship, between this father and son and there was a lot of love. It was nice to see.

"I like snow." The small voice was becoming sleepier by the moment.

"I know, I recall from last winter." Thranduil brushed the loose hair from the hot forehead.

"Snow army." Was the last thing Legolas said before he slipped off to sleep.

Thranduil gave a small laugh. "He made me a snow army to stop the spiders. We spent all day at it. The last day we had together before…"

"This must be so hard for you." Elrond let his hand fall onto his shoulder.

"I am lucky I still have my son with me, it could have been so different. I nearly lost them both that day. What will I do know? Do I go on pretending that his mother waits for him at Mirkwood? Will he ever remember?"

"Only time will tell if that is true, all we can do is wait, as hard as that is. I will be here to help you. Do not forget that. Together we will deal with this." Elrond tried to reassure as best he could.

"Thank you, mellon-nin. I do not know what I would have done without all of your help."

"That is what friends are for, Thranduil."

They settled back to watch Legolas sleep, amused when Brentto also settled next to him, sleeping.

Blue eyes blinked open and looked fearfully around the darkened chamber. The elfling relaxed as soon as he saw his Adar sitting by the fire, deep in thought.

"How are you feeling, Penneth?" Legolas almost, almost jumped at the voice that came from beside him.

"Bettew, thank you. " He smiled up at the familiar face above him.

"Are you hungry?" Elrond asked as his friend rose from the fireside and crossed to the bed.

"A little."

"Good. You have some visitors. I think my sons want to tell you all about the morning they have had." Elrond stood as Thranduil took his place. "I will let the others know that we are ready for lunch."

As Elrond left the chamber, Thranduil smiled down at Legolas. "Shall I open the curtains?"

"Yes, please Ada, want to thee the thnow." Legolas, like all children, loved the white stuff that sometimes fell from the sky.

Thranduil smiled at that and crossed to pull open the curtains. The snow was falling even heavier than it had been earlier and a light wind had risen to pile the snow into drifts. It looked like a perfect winter scene. All that was missing was a blond elfling running through the snow, giggling.

Thranduil sighed. Would he ever see that again? Would he ever play in the snow with Legolas once more, or race through and up the trees?

He hurried back to Legolas and sat down beside him. "It is snowing hard, Ion-nin, I can see the animals' prints clearly in the snow. I am sure that you will be able to see it before long."

"What biwds?" Legolas yawned around the words.

"It looked like some of Brentto's relatives have been around and there is a robin as well."

"Nice." Legolas gave him a weak toothless smile.

"Yes, it is nice." Thranduil gently picked up Legolas left hand to hold.

The door opened. Soon the chamber was filled with their friends. Estel looked a little pink in the face and his hair hung in wet tendrils.

They were all laughing. Estel hurried over to Legolas' side.

"How do you feel now, Legolas?" He smiled down at him.

"Sore and hot." Was his honest reply.

"We have some food for you, some nice scrambled eggs. Would you like that?" Elrohir spoke from where he was setting the tray down

"Pwease, hungwy."

Thranduil cheered up at this. "That is good news, Ion-nin. I will help you to eat. Are you comfortable where you are Brentto?" The Raven had not moved from where he had been resting next to Legolas.

"I am well, thank you." The old bird turned beady eyes to watch the elf as he settled down to help Legolas eat.

"Good. What have you all been up to this morning?" He asked the youngsters in the chamber.

"Had our weapon's practice. It is more fun in the snow." Estel was laughing.

"I will get my own back, do not worry, Estel." Elladan twisted his face into a mock scowl.

"What he do?" Legolas asked as he finished that mouthful.

"He pushed snow down my tunic." Elladan playfully scowled.

"Only after you threw some snow at me!" The giggle they received from Legolas was worth all the cold in the world.

"You think it is funny do you?" Elladan asked the giggling elfling.

"Yeth, very funny. Did you make thnowmen?" Legolas watched them all with bright eyes.

"No, not yet." Estel looked towards the large balcony. "Ada, if we move Legolas' bed nearer to the window, would that be alright?"

"I do not see why not. Why?" Elrond had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"We could build the snowmen for Legolas while he gives us instructions." Estel smiled in anticipation.

"Can I?" Wide eyes turned to Elrond and he suddenly found that he could deny the Prince nothing, especially at the moment.

"Yes, Legolas you can. We need to move you as close to the window as possible. Mithrandir, can you bank the fire up? We need to keep Legolas warm." With Legolas as small and thin as he was, his elven ability to resist the elements would be compromised.

"Of course." Mithrandir rose and did as bidden.

Soon they were all helping to move the furniture so that they could move Legolas' bed nearer to the doors.

He was soon settled and happily tucked against his father, looking out at the snow. The door was open so that he could talk with the three brothers. Elrond, Mithrandir and Glorfindel had decided to stay inside with Legolas. Elrond stayed close because he was more than a little worried about Legolas' condition. The fever had him worried, as did the memory loss. Mithrandir had stated simply that he was too old to 'play' outside in the snow.

That caused much amusement around the chamber to which Legolas blinked with confusion. He did not want to play in the snow? Why?

He got no answer when he asked, just more laughter.

That was soon forgotten as he began calling out the instructions on where and what he wanted the snowmen to look like. The afternoon passed in a flurry of laughter. It only stopped when they realised that Legolas had fallen asleep.

Elrond gently pulled the door closed and watched as his sons finished the snow army and applied the finishing touches with flourish. When Legolas next woke he would be able to see them clearly from his bed. Nothing could get to him then... at least not through the balcony window.

Once they had finished, the three brothers hurried back inside. Estel was cold and hurried to the fire to get warm. Erestor had made certain that hot tea and their favorite pastries were ready and waiting for them. He put a small one to one side for Legolas. The cook had made it especially for him and his tiny appetite.

_Legolas was laughing as his Naneth sang to him. They loved being in the forest and the sun was high in the sky. Legolas could see the birds wheeling above them, singing their joy that 'their' Prince was with them._

_The troop of guards around them were smiling at their antics. This was such a lovely scene and one not to be missed._

_The trees around them tried to bend their limbs and gently touch the young elfling. He called out in welcome to them all. He knew them. They were his friends._

_"Your Highness, we should be heading back to the Palace."_

_Legolas turned to see who had spoken. It was Ventalion._

_"Of course, Ventalion. We can come again tomorrow, Legolas." His mother smiled down at him and he nodded happily._

_They had only gone perhaps a mile when Legolas stiffened in his Naneth's arms. The trees were crying at them to go another way._

_"Nana, can we go that wa_y_?" Legolas pointed to the way that the trees were calling him._

_"No, Penneth, that will take us longer." The Queen frowned down at him. This was unlike Legolas. He never argued with them._

_"Want to go that way!" Legolas tried to make her understand. _

_"Caun Legolas, we cannot leave this path, it is not safe." Ventalion frowned down at him._

_"Not safe!" Legolas cried._

_"You are right, Legolas, it is not safe." His Nana tried to reassure him._

_"I will ride ahead and make sure the path is clear. My men will stay with you, Highness." Ventalion urged his horse away from the group. Once he was past the group, he smiled. The smile was evil. This would work well. Who would have guessed the Brat would understand the trees' cry of alarm? It was lucky the Queen didn't heed him._

_  
As he rode on, he could hear the group of approaching orcs. He had led the Queen this way deliberately. Soon he would only have Thranduil to deal with. _

_Legolas tried and tried to get Nana to change directions, but she kept telling him not to be naughty. By the time they realised their mistake, it was far too late and they could not escape the orcs._

_The Queen had tried to hide her son, but they were caught out in the open with nowhere to go. Soon, only she and Legolas were left alive. The orcs surrounded them._

_Some time later Ventalion returned to the clearing. He looked around a little sickened at the carnage before him. The fell creatures had certainly had some fun. His fellow warriors had been slaughtered and the way the Queen lay! No one should have suffered like that… He felt guilty for a long time before he managed to convince himself that this really was not his doing. The small Prince lay crumpled beside his Naneth, his long blond hair covered in blood._

_His eyes shined in triumph. Thranduil would either fade or sail to the West after this._

_Taking a deep breath, he pulled his sword and making quick work, injured himself enough to make it look as if he had been fighting. He wiped the blood from his sword on one of the bodies before dipping it into some of the black blood of the Orcs. His last thought as darkness took him was that this was a good day…_

_He was not aware of the dulled blue eyes that watched him…_

Thranduil sat with a goblet of wine in hand, listening to Erestor and Glorfindel bicker. Legolas had slept through much of the afternoon. For that he was glad, sleep would help him to heal.

"So, mellon-nin, when do you think Galadriel will be able to travel here to see to Ventalion?" Thranduil was worried about the trial. The sooner it was out of the way the better.

"Once this snow stops, I would think. I would not wish them to travel in this weather." Elrond glanced out of the window and the snow that was still falling thickly.

"I know, I just..." Thranduil shrugged.

"I understand, Thranduil. This will all be weighing heavily on you." Elrond did understand.

A low groan made them look towards the bed. Thranduil rose and hurried to his son's side.

"Dian Las?" Legolas' eyes were still closed, but he made a small distressed sound, like a whimper.

Elrond joined him. After checking Legolas over, he frowned. "He is still sleeping."

"He is dreaming?"

"I think so. He seems..."

"No…" Legolas moaned.

"Shhh, Penneth. You are safe." Legolas did, after all, have more than enough to have nightmares over.

"No... saes... Nana... Stop. You huwting Nana!" It was obvious to them all that Legolas was becoming more agitated and more distressed by the second.

"Legolas, Ion-nin, wake up. You are dreaming." Thranduil tried to draw his son out of the terror of the past.

"Nana! No... this way... saes, the treeth... " Legolas was tossing his head now and crying.

"You are safe. Wake up now." Thranduil was getting worried.

"Stop! No, Nana!" Suddenly bright, tear-filled eyes opened and looked at him. "He hurt Nana!"

Thranduil was confused, very confused. "Who hurt Nana, penneth?"

"Talion. He hurt Nana..." Then Legolas was sobbing as if his heart would break.

Thranduil could only gaze at his son in alarm before the memory of that dreadful day returned in an overwhelming flood.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

To be continued.

We promise that there will be more very soon. Very, very soon.

We would also like to thank all our wonderful friends who stuck by us and for us when our story Once Upon a Time was plagarised. We are more grateful than you can ever know.

Due to FF. Net's new poliocy we will not be replying to our reviews as much as we want to. If you leave an email address we will get back to you.

See you all very soon,

Love,

Mei, Shell and the gang!


	9. Chapter 9

-1A Second Chance of Happiness

By

Meisalliam and M Cross

Disclaimer: As much as we would love to be able to say we owned all to do with Lord of the Rings, we would be lying. We don't and we never will do. We write for joy and not profit.

Rating: T for action, adventure and angst.

Summary: When little Legolas is found by patrols in Imladris there are several weird things going on, why can he not remember anything? He is also terrified of men but the most worrying thing is where have all those bruises come from?

Beta's Note: You might want a box of tissues handy for this chapter – Barbara

Ada, Adar … Dad, Father

Ion-nin … My son

Nana, Naneth … Mum, Mother

Penneth … Little one

Sîdh … Peace

We would like to thank Barbara for betaing this chapter for us.

* * *

- Chapter Nine -

* * *

Elrond realised that Thranduil was caught up in painful memories, memories that would hurt his friend. If he had others here with him he would have left Thranduil to their care, but as it was there was a distraught elfling that desperately needed him, and needed him now.

"Legolas wake up."

"Nooooo, Nana!" Tears were falling steadily from the blue eyes.

"Sîdh, waken, you are safe all is well. Come, Penneth come back to the light." Elrond worried when he received no reply. "Legolas!"

The small blond startled and opened his eyes wide. They were filled with fear and something else, something that Elrond could not really put a name to.

"I want Nana. He hurt Nana, he naughty." The last was said in a choked voice.

"I know, Penneth. I know. I wish I could get her for you." Elrond truly did wish that, wished it desperately. He turned back to check on his friend. "Thranduil?"

Thranduil turned anguished blue eyes on his old friend. "Ventalion told me that she sent him back to the Palace. If he was behind the attack…" A grim look filled his eyes then they suddenly looked haunted. "I will never forget that day. The memory of it will haunt me forever."

"I know Thranduil but we can talk about that later. Legolas has need of you now, he is terrified."

That caused Thranduil to shake his head and pull himself together.

"Legolas? Ion-nin?" He reached for the crying elfling.

"Ada, he hurt Nana. He made the monsters come!" Legolas was sobbing heavily and Elrond could see that he was having difficulty drawing a breath properly. This along with his fever was not good for the elfling.

"I will make him a calming tea. Try to calm him as much as you can." Elrond told him. They needed to get him calm and keep him calm. It was obvious that his memory was coming back in drips and drabs rather than a rush.

He would have to ponder this later, when he had more time.

When Elrond had prepared the tea, Thranduil had somehow managed to calm Legolas down. He was stroking the light golden fuzz that now covered his head. The bruises still stood out in stark contrast with the colour of his skin.

"Legolas I need you to drink this. It will help you feel better, I promise. It will also help to warm you." Legolas was shaking, a combination of the fever and no small amount of shock.

"Nana died." It was a half sob, half hiccup.

"Yes, she did Legolas, but she is still watching us from afar and she still sends her love every day in a number of ways." Thranduil had tears shining on his own face. This was one of the hardest things he had ever done.

"How." Legolas let his Ada give him a sip of tea.

"Every time you see a rainbow, it is Nana letting you know she is watching. When the evening sky turns red and looks so pretty it is breathtaking, that is your Nana sharing her love. When the dew shines in the morning and you can see all the nice patterns of the spider's webs through it, she is letting you know that although she is not here, she wants us to continue with our lives. We will meet her again one day, Legolas that I promise." With each word, Thranduil gave Legolas a sip of the tea and then when it was finished, he stroked his face.

Elrond watched them from where he stood. He too had tears of grief dripping from his face. His heart ached for Celebrían. How he wished that he could hold her in his arms. Smell her hair and tell her how much he loved her.

That was a long time away yet, but at least he was comforted to know that Celebrían would be waiting for him in Valinor when he finally planted his feet on the white sand of the Undying Lands… Thranduil had no such assurance and his heart ached in sympathy for their loss.

"Mith Nana." Legolas tried to snuggle up to his Ada, but his injuries made that very difficult.

"I do too, Dian Las, I do too." Thranduil hugged his son, careful not to disturb his injuries nor move his back.

Thranduil did not see Elrond discreetly leave the chamber and close the door. This was one family that needed some time to grieve and begin to heal.

* * *

A week had passed since that night. Legolas had barely spoken since. He seemed to have shrunk back within himself. He no longer laughed at the twins' and Estel's antics and he would just lay there in the large bed. He seemed to panic whenever Thranduil had to leave him. Even simply going to use the bath chamber had become a chore for Thranduil.

Thus it was that today found Legolas still asleep, his father sitting by his side, worried. Today he must leave Legolas for an extended time. They intended to question Ventalion. After the shock of finding out that Ventalion was responsible for Laurellin's death, they all felt that they could wait no longer for Galadriel and Celeborn to arrive.

How could he tell Legolas that, when Legolas was clearly terrified of the other elf?

"All will be well. Glorfindel will stay with Legolas." Elrond stood at Thranduil's shoulder. Brentto was still asleep on the bed with the elfling Prince. The old raven had been so worried about his friend, the Prince, that he could not be persuaded to leave him.

"But, what if he wakens and I am not here?" That was something Thranduil worried more about than anything, Legolas panicking if he was not here, that, and Legolas vanishing once more.

"I gave Elladan, Elrohir and Estel permission to be here. If Legolas does waken, he will have familiar faces around him. I did plan on giving Legolas a sleeping tea so that he would rest as well. Is that alright with you?" Elrond asked him.

"Aye, that might be the best idea. I would like Glorfindel to be with us when we speak to Ventalion though. Ventalion is very clever. He has shown us that, but he has also been very taken with Glorfindel for some time. I really think he should be there." Thranduil was so angry with Ventalion that he was not sure what he would do when he saw him again. He wanted to kill him, truly.

"That might be worth considering. Let me think on it as I make Legolas his tea. Mithrandir will also be with us, do not forget." Elrond stretched as he stood and crossed to the herb table that had been set up in the chamber.

"I know, he is scared of the old wizard, but with Glorfindel, there is something different going on." Thranduil could not really explain what he was trying to say.

Elrond looked up from chopping the herbs. "It would ease your mind that much?"

"Yes, it would. I will be honest and say I do not know how I will react." Thranduil sounded as uncertain as he felt.

"Then we will have Glorfindel with us, mellon-nin." Elrond assured him.

"Hennad." Thranduil tiredly rubbed his eyes. "I wish I knew how to help, Legolas."

"You are helping him, more than you realise. Right now, he needs someone to treat him as he normally would be treated, no different, nothing more and nothing less. That is the way you are treating him, and that helps immensely."

Thranduil could only nod and gaze down at Legolas.

Legolas was still pale a week on since Thranduil had arrived. His hair was growing back at an amazing rate. It was no longer just golden fuzz but soft hair. It would not be long before the small head was covered with proper hair once more. His eyes were still bruised, but no longer swollen shut. The bruises and scratches were also fading to the point of being nothing more than faint reminders. Even the small lip had finally healed.

For Thranduil, it was a relief. If only Legolas would regain the feeling in his legs and the whip marks on his back would heal. The sight of the infected back made him feel sick every time. To think that someone could do that to an elfling was beyond his comprehension. And the thought that all this had been set up by Ventalion who he had trusted so much…

Elrond interrupted these thoughts. "If I hold Legolas carefully, could you give him the tea?" At present they were all alone in the chamber, as the others had been persuaded to sleep ahead of the day's events.

"Of course." Thranduil would do anything to help his small son. He felt so guilty over what had happened after Laurellin had passed that he had blocked Legolas out, his own grief overriding everything else. It had not been until Legolas had vanished that he realised what he had been doing to his beloved only son.

Elrond handed him the goblet and gently sat beside Legolas. Gently raising him so that he was not moved unnecessarily, he slipped in behind to support him. Working quickly, they fed the unconscious elfling the tea. Once finished, Elrond made certain that Legolas was settled back on the bed then checked Legolas over once more. Even after a week, the Prince was still running a slight fever; the infection had not completely cleared.

"He is better than he was, much better. I believe he will recover fully in time." Elrond was generally a lot happier about the prospects for Legolas.

"But his legs… He still has no feeling. How can you be sure he will get that back?" Thranduil was not sure he wanted to believe just yet. What happened if the feeling did not return and he had his hope up high? No, skepticism seemed the best bet for now.

"Watch, mellon-nin. I noticed this last night. I was saving this for after the meeting, but I think that this is the better time." Elrond reached out to pick up the knife he had used to pare and crush the herbs.

Thranduil watched, puzzled, as Elrond lifted the blankets to reveal the two small white feet, so delicate. He was so used to hearing those tiny feet running around the Palace. They should not be this still. Valar, Legolas should not be this still.

Elrond reached out with the knife and ran the blunt side of the knife down the sole of one foot. Thranduil found he was holding his breath. He did not dare try to take another one, not just yet.

To his great joy the big toe of his right foot moved, only slightly, barely a twitch but it was there. He sat back with a sigh. There was movement, new movement that had not been there for many days. It was wonderful! His heart sang with joy and he turned tear-bright eyes to his old friend.

"There is movement. There is finally movement!" He wanted to cry it to the sky. For the first time in such a long time, things did not seem so dark and dismal.

Elrond had a sun-bright smile as well. "Yes, mellon-nin, there is. Before too long, you will be fighting to keep him in this bed. That will be when we will all be needed."

He gently placed the blankets back over the feet just as the chamber door opened and a yawning Estel hurried in.

"'Morning!" He looked sleepy and tussled.

"Good morning, Ion-nin. How did you sleep?" Elrond had to grin at the young human. He looked so much like the young child he had once been.

"Very well, thank you. How is Leafie?" Estel hurried to his father's side.

"Leafie?" Thranduil was surprised at the small name.

Estel hurried to explain, unsure how the King of Mirkwood would take the nickname. "Well, he is small and hardly a fully-grown leaf, so Leafie seems perfect."

To his relief, Thranduil smiled brightly. "I like that. I like that a lot. It suits him. Leafie it is."

Estel blinked. It was the last thing he had expected, this morning of all mornings; he had not expected to find Thranduil in such a good mood, not with the meeting with Ventalion looming after the morning meal.

Thranduil smiled even wider. "Legolas has moved his toe. He has movement."

That really woke Estel up. He turned wide eyes to his father. "Ada?"

Elrond nodded happily. "I noticed it last evening, I was saving the news for later, but we all needed cheering."

"That is wonderful news. I cannot wait for him to wake up so we can tell him!" Estel wanted nothing more than to dance around the chamber, but he also did not want to wake his small friend.

"That will not be for some time, Estel. We have just given him a tea to help him to continue to sleep while we have the meeting. The last thing we need is a distressed elfling. We will make sure he eats later on. You are happy watching him?"

"I would always be happy looking after Leafie and Brentto. He is a treasure." Estel looked down at the elfling with affection. He had come to love him like a brother.

"Yes, he is. Once you see him well, you will understand just how special Legolas really is." Thranduil told him happily.

"I cannot wait. Have you both eaten?" Estel's stomach growled.

"I think you had better go and get some food, Ion-nin." Elrond laughed aloud. It felt good after all the worry.

"I am hungry as well." Thranduil spoke up from where he sat next to Legolas. For the first time in days, food sounded appealing.

"I will organise the morning meal. Mayhap the two sleepy-heads will have joined us when I return." Estel quipped. As he opened the door, Glorfindel had raised his hand to open it.

"Good morning, Estel." Glorfindel's voice was grave.

"Good morning, Glorfy! It is a wonderful morning!" Estel's smile was bright. "I am going to sort the morning meal, I hope you are hungry!" His voice followed him down the corridor.

"Estel is happy this morning." Glorfindel was confused as he stepped into the chamber. They were all dreading this day and the meeting it would bring.

"It is a wonderful morning, mellon-nin." Thranduil's voice was as cheerful as Estel's had been and Glorfindel gaped at his friend. Thranduil had not been this happy since he had arrived and not for a long time before that, if what he had been informed was correct, but then, he _had _just lost his wife and had his only child vanish just like that into thin air.

"What has happened?" Something had to have happened. He looked at Legolas.

"Legolas moved his big toe!" Thranduil was truly beaming with happiness.

"He has? That is wonderful!" Suddenly the morning was not so dark for the blond warrior.

"Yes, it is. He will soon be running us ragged, Glorfindel. Are you ready for that? Are you ready to see him scampering up the trees and disappearing from all view?" Thranduil teased.

Laughter filled the chamber at just the thought.

Elladan looked surprised as he opened the door. This was the last thing he expected to hear in Legolas' chamber at the moment. The laughter seemed to have a slightly hysterical ring to it though.

He stopped at the door, not sure that he really wanted to go inside. What was happening? Elrohir decided the best thing they could do was find out what was happening to make his father and their guest suddenly laugh aloud as if they were maniacs. Especially today of all days.

Just at the thought of it, of what today's meeting could bring made his stomach churn as he opened the chamber door.

"Ada is everything alright?" The laughter seemed to be growing more hysterical by the minute.

"Ah, Elladan, Elrohir. Estel thought you might come down the minute food was mentioned!" Elrond smiled at them widely.

Elladan could only blink at that. Could only blink and then gape. His father looked so much better than he had done. They all did. Tired and pale and yet a lot better than they had. They all had a twinkle in their eyes and they were smiling widely.

They were not the Elves they had been aware of leaving the night before.

They looked at each other before turning to the others.

"Ada, are you alright?" It was Elrohir who spoke with trepidation.

"Never better Ion-nin. Never better." Elrond smiled widely at them.

"We have been trading stories, Penneth of Legolas when he was smaller." Thranduil looked with affection at the sleeping Elfling.

Understanding seemed to flutter over their faces and they realised that something had obviously happened over night. Something for the better and that could only be with Legolas.

"What was he like?" Elrohir asked. Not realising he spoke in the past tense.

Everyone stiffened and turned to Thranduil. The King had not seemed to realise that there was anything amiss.

"He is wonderful. He has a smile that lights up the sky. A laugh that echoes around the Palace clearly and like a bell. It is highly infectious. Once Legolas starts laughing then everyone joins in. It will be very good to hear that once more." Thranduil's smile was wistful.

"I would like to witness all of that." Glorfindel was smiling gently as well.

"You would not like to witness the mayhem he can cause as well. But all that is far outweighed by the love and jot he brings to us. You will witness it as he gets better, the trees seem to grow and glow when he is around and I have seen one particular tree caress him." Thranduil shook his head in wonder.

"He does sound special." Elrond looked with fondness at the Elfling. He could still not really come to terms with how frail Legolas looked. How small. So small.

He most certainly did not look his age, who would believe he was older than five maybe six? Part of it was the thinness. The frail, thin look that screamed of starvation. The human still had a lot to answer for. How anyone could treat a child like that was beyond him. It would be a long recovery from the damage for Legolas, both psychologically and physically. That at least was no longer in doubt; Legolas would walk again; that had been a massive fear.

The one thing in all this that worried Elrond greatly was what would happen of Thranduil found out that Ventalion had not only been the one to orchestrate Laurellin's death but also Legolas' kidnap. They would have to work carefully at this. Carefully and with great regards to Thranduil's feelings as well.

"He is. Very special." _And the only thing keeping me in Middle Earth. _Thranduil only had eyes for his young son. How could he have treated Legolas so badly? How could he have kept himself away fromLegolas when they had both needed the other so badly? At least he had the chance to make things right and that buoyed him. Not that Legolas would need him to say the words……

Their morning meal arrived and he was carried away once more into talk of more cheerful things…..

* * *

As the hour approached nine Thranduil, Elrond, Mithrandir and Glorfindel made their way to the chamber that had been set aside for this use, for this particular day.

Thranduil had left Legolas' chamber with a heavy heart, looking back over his shoulder. This had felt so wrong, when Legolas needed him, even if he was asleep.

Calenthol had come to visit, and had decided to sit with the young Peredhil's; he was currently enjoying a few days off from patrolling and had wanted to see how Legolas was. The news of who the small Elfling was had been a great shock. It was good to see father and son reunited.

Thranduil had only left with the instructions that he was to be interrupted if Legolas needed him.

The chamber was large and airy as all elven chambers were, tall wide windows let the air in and filled the room with the light that bounced off of the snow.

A fire roared in the large great filling the chamber with cheer. Large, overstuffed chairs were arranged around the table in the centre and in front of that desk stood a lone hard wooden chair.

"Have Ventalion brought to us." Elrond spoke to the guard who stood as had been requested by the chamber doors. They needed to find out exactly what had been happening. Ventalion had been searched before being left in his cell and no chances were being taking with his care. He would not be allowed to harm either himself or Legolas ever again. That had been a vow that all in Imladris had made.

With care they all sat in the appointed chair and Elrond made sure that they had all they needed so that they were ready when Ventalion was brought to them.

Thranduil looked up from his silent inspection of the table top as the former Royal Guard was brought in flanked by Imladris guards. His face was cold and hard. This Elf had already condemned himself with his actions against Laurellin. But his actions against Legolas and doubly done so. He would not let him know that he was suffering because of those said actions.

"Ventalion of Mirkwood you have been brought before us on grave charges what do you have to say in defence of them?" Elrond at this moment was very much the ruler of Imladris.

"I am not guilty and whoever says otherwise is a liar!" Ventalion said haughtily, his fair face drawn back into an ugly sneer.

"And if that person happens to be your Prince?" Mithrandir sounded thoughtful.

"Then he is truly no Caun of mine! I have done nothing but aide him. I crossed the Misty Mountains in winter to bring you word of him. I carried him back to the palace myself following the Orc ambush for Velar's sake!" He had been place, none too gently into the hard chair by the guards. They had not given him chance to even bow to the Lord's as was the custom, this was by their order they were that wary of him.

"Then why were you so rough with him and he so scared of you?" The unexpected voice made them all jump. None had realised that Brentto had followed behind them. "Why do the trees and wind cry out their dismay at your actions?"

"Very good question, Mellon nin." Elrond smiled gently at the Raven before turning to the Elf in front of them.

"Rough and how was I rough with the Caun?" Ventalion was going to fight them every inch of the way they could all see that.

"You shook his wrist, his broken wrist. And that is without other incidences that we were not witness too. Who are you working for?" Mithrandir's voice held a sharp edge.

"You will never know and I will never tell." The sneer made a return visit to the face.

"Are you sure of that?" Elrond sounded as smug as Ventalion had looked.

For the first time since entering the chamber Ventalion looked unsure. There was something in the dark haired Elf's voice, something that made him shiver… "We have potions that can be used and we also have other…." Glorfindel made a shoe of cracking his knuckles. "_Methods _that can be employed."

"You would not! No Elf is ever tortured when in custody!" Ventalion sounded both shocked and terrified.

"Not that has ever been discussed in the open at least." Thranduil agreed with him. "But when the situation warrants it, it can and will be used. You have abused the Caun. You have deliberately hurt and scared him. At least tell us why." It was an order from the King to his subject and Ventalion found himself automatically replying.

"He caused the death of our Queen and my friends!"

"We have already spoken of this and no he did not. He was a victim of unfortunate circumstances, we none of us could have changed what happened, had we been in the same position." Thranduil's voice was sad, it was obvious that Ventalion would not listen to him.

"He should not have demanded to go riding like the spoilt Brat that he is!"

"He is not spoilt, that is one thing that cannot be said of Legolas. Within rights he should be, but he is not. It is not within him to be like that." Glorfindel could not believe the lies coming from this Elf's man. He claimed to know the Caun? There was no way that he could know Legolas.

"He should not have demanded to go!" Ventalion would not give an inch.

"He did not." Thranduil's voice was low. "Laurellin decided they would go, that Legolas needed the time out and away from the Palace. Legolas did not want to go…."

"You lie!" Ventalion was on his feet and practically screeching at the King, the guards grabbed and immediately held him.

"How dare you question me like that!" Thranduil also rose to his feet. "How do you know that? Were you there when the discussion took place? Did you take part in the discussion? Nay, I think not. You wish for someone to blame and you choose someone totally blameless! But that is not all that we need to discuss."

Bright eyes looked at Thranduil and seemed to bore into him. This was not the Elf the King had known for years. Not the same at all.

"We have new information that you were actually behind the attack on the Queen and that you rode away knowing the attack would take place. Is this true?" The blue eyes narrowed as they took in Thranduil. How could he have known about that? But if he did then that would mean…….

"He does not have amnesia at all!" The cry left his lips involuntarily.

"He remembered this morning. Every detail including how you came back in time to….."

A knock on the chamber door brought Thranduil to a halt and they all turned to see Erestor hurry into the chamber.

"Elrond, Aran Thranduil you are needed. It is the Prince………"

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Thank you all for you wonderful reviews. Please let us know what you think of this chapter, We hope you like it.

Love,

Shell, Mei and the gang.


End file.
